Heureux mentors
by MDR 4
Summary: Ce mois-ci, c'est l'anniversaire de Dalou alors place aux mentors !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous. **_

_**Ce mois ci c'est l'anniversaire de Dalou qui atteint l'age avancé de... eh non... on ne dit toujours pas l'age d'une dame ! ^^**_

_**Le théme est le mentor en happy end donc pour une fois, pas de panique, toutes les histoires finissent bien… mais ne vous y habituez pas^^**_

_**Dans l'ordre les fic de Kimmy Lyn, de Real or Not, d'Ishtar, de Natty Black (notre petite nouvelle) et d'Elrienne. **_

_**Dalou n'écrira pas ce mois-ci, c'est son cadeau ! **_

_**Voilà **_

_**Read & Enjoy**_


	2. Consciences par Kimmy Lyn

**CONSCIENCES par Kimmy Lyn**

Les contraintes : Mentor bateau entre Harry et Severus

Personnages Principaux :Harry Potter / Severus Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

Damian ouvrit les yeux sur un décor qui lui était totalement étranger. Le ciel était complètement noir sans être pour autant dépourvu de lumière, l'herbe qui courait sur le sol était à l'inverse entièrement blanche. Il y avait des arbres de toutes les couleurs et loin, là bas, il y avait des montagnes jaunes… Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'instant d'avant il volait dans le jardin sur son nouveau balai et une seconde plus tard il était ici.  
Il se leva et tourna sur lui même pour découvrir plus aisément son nouvel environnement. Il découvrit qu'il se tenait à quelques pas seulement d'une petite maison typiquement anglaise qui contrairement au reste de cet endroit, semblait normale. Il s'approcha donc de la porte et frappa. Une voix retentie à l'intérieur et une seconde plus tard le battant s'ouvrit à toute volée.  
Un homme, tout vêtu de noir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et toisa le jeune garçon.  
-Qui es tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je m'appelle Damian et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici.  
-Ou sont tes parents ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Mon papa est pas là… je jouais dans le jardin et puis je suis arrivé ici.  
-Comment s'appelle ton père.  
-Papa.  
-Oui, mais son nom ?  
-Papa.  
-Très bien… et ton nom à toi.  
-Damian.  
-Non, je te demande ton nom de famille.

-Bon, oublie ça. Entre.  
-Et toi t'es qui ?  
-Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Et j'habite ici.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait une semaine que Damian vivait avec Severus. Et il avait déjà comprit qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter. Pourtant, malgré ses airs mauvais et sa voix glaciale, le petit garçon ne parvenait pas à avoir peur de lui. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, comme s'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et effectivement, même si l'adulte li n'interdisait à peu prés tout, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui ou élevé la voix plus que de raison.  
-Papy ?  
-Vas-tu cesser de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Mais… comment que je dois t'appeler alors ?  
-J'ai un nom sert-en.  
-Sversus… Sevrsus… J'arrive pas !  
Severus soupira douloureusement. Voila pourquoi il ne regrattait pas de ne pas avoir eut d'enfants. Il s'interdit de songer à Harry. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant voit couler les larmes sur ses joues.  
- Bon, appelle-moi comme tu veux.  
-Chouette ! Alors Papy.  
-Si tu veux.  
Le gamin retourna à ses jeux avant de se souvenir qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à Severus.  
-Papy.  
-Quoi ?  
-je peux aller jouer dehors ?  
-NON !  
La réponse avait fusée, implacable, rude.  
-Damian, c'est très dangereux dehors. Il ne faut surtout pas sortir tout seul. Il y a des créatures qui rodent qui peuvent te faire du mal.  
-Mon papa il dit qu'il faut être courageux comme les lions !  
-Etre courageux ne veut pas dire foncer dans les ennuis !  
-Ha bon ? Bah c'est quoi alors.  
-Etre courageux c'est savoir maitriser sa peur pour faire son devoir.  
-Et… tomber dans les ennuis… c'est quoi ?  
-C'est être stupide.  
-Alors mon papa c'est un stupide courageux ! Dit le garçon avec un grand sourire.  
Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira à nouveau.  
-Je suis sure qu'il serait ravi d'entendre ça. Et maintenant laisse moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes questions.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis fatigué.  
-Pourquoi  
-Parce que je n'ai pas dormi.  
-Pourquoi.  
-STOP !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Damian ? Damian ou es tu ?  
Voila plus de dix minutes que Severus cherchait le gamin dans toute la maison, et il commençait à se dire qu'il n'y était plus. Il prit donc le risque d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Quand il le fit il découvrit un spectacle attendrissant même pour son cœur de pierre comme disait tout le monde.  
Le jeune Damian était dans le jardin et s'évertuait à dessiner sur le sol la silhouette d'un être humain. Severus s'approcha à pas lent et observa le dessin. Il découvrit un homme, sans doute petit vu les proportions, avec des yeux fait avec des brin d'herbe roulés sur eux même, donc il devait être vert, même si ici l'herbe était blanche, mais ce qui le surprit plus que tout fut de voir dessiné sur le front de la représentation de terre une mince cicatrice… en forme d'éclair.  
-Tu… tu es le fils d'Harry Potter.  
Damian sursauta et se retourna.  
-Papy ! Tu as vu j'ai dessiné papa et la c'est moi… et puis je vais te dessiner aussi.  
-Damian !  
-Hum…  
-Es tu le fils de Harry Potter.  
-Euh… Bah onc' Ron il appelle papa Harry et tante Gin' elle l'appelle Potter quand elle est en colère.  
-Par le ciel et l'enfer ! Rugit Severus  
Damian recula effrayé par la colère de Severus. Il recula tant et si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver hors du jardin, dans l'atmosphère sombre et pesante qui entourait le domaine. Severus s'en aperçut et se figea.  
-Damian, reviens vite par ici.  
Le gamin ne bougeait pas, terrifié.  
-Damian Potter viens ici tout de suite ou tu va avoir des ennuis.  
-Veux pas…  
-Damian… c'est dangereux dehors il y a des monstres.  
A peine eut il prononcé cette phrase qu'une silhouette humaine se matérialisa derrière le gamin. Damian ne s'aperçut de rien, si bien qu'il hurla de frayeur quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Severus mais qui avait une lueur malsaine dans le regard.  
-Laisse-le ! Hurla Severus, ce n'est pas lui que tu veux !  
L'homme leva le regard vers lui et eut un sourire cruel.  
-Mais mon fils, lui ou toi, cela reviens au même !  
-Laisse le !  
-Viens le chercher, susurra Snape Sr en enroulant un bras menaçant autour du coup de l'enfant.  
Severus blanchit plus encore si c'était possible et ordonna fermement à son corps de bouger. Mais il ne réussit qu'à faire un pas en avant.  
Tobias Snape partit d'un rire tonitruant.  
-Tes stupides efforts sont risibles Severus. Tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de moi !  
Au mot stupide, Severus se raidit. C'était ainsi que son père l'appelait quand il était enfant. Il puis son regard se posa sur Damian et ses petits yeux terrifiés. Il se rappela d'une certaine conversation qu'il avait eut tout les deux et sa détermination se raffermit. Il réussit à sortir du jardin et à faire face à son père.  
-Laisse le partir.  
Le spectre de son père sembla se figer un instant avant de partir en fumé. Aussitôt Damian se précipita dans les bras ouvert de Severus.  
-Là… là… c'est fini, calme toi.  
Le petit garçon sanglotait dans les bras de son protecteur en murmurant en boucle qu'il voulait voir son papa.  
-Je suis désolé Damian… mais ton papa ne nous trouvera jamais ici. Nous somme complètement coupé du monde. En un peu plus de sept ans, personne à part toi n'a jamais réussit à franchir ce mur de désespoir.  
-C'est la que vous vous trompez Severus.  
Severus fit volte face et se plaça devant Damian pour le protéger. Mais en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix, il se figea.  
-Harry ? Est ce encore un rêve ? Une hallucination ?  
-Vous rêvez de moi Severus ?  
-PAPA !!!  
-Damian, s'écria Harry en ouvrant les bras pour que son fils puisse s'y précipiter.  
-Alors c'est bien vous le père de ce gamin.  
-En quelques sortes.  
-Expliquez vous ! Et profitez en pour nous dire ou nous sommes et comment faire pour sortir.  
- Nous sommes dans l'esprit de Damian.  
-ne vous fichez pas de moi.  
-Laissez moi vous expliquer :  
« _Ce jour la, vous m'avez confié un de vos souvenir et puis vous êtes mort. J'ai défié Voldemort et je l'ai tué. Mais pendant le combat je me suis coupé et votre souvenir ou le liquide qui le contenait a coulé sur la plaie et s'est mêlé à mon sang._ _Après la guerre je me suis aperçut, non sans surprises, que j'attendais un enfant. Les médicomages mon expliqué que ça avait un lien avec votre souvenir dans mon corps et que la magie avait recréé un corps pour contenir vos souvenir et votre conscience. C'est ainsi que Damian est né. Il a eut 7 ans il y a quelques semaines._ »  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis mort le jour de la bataille de Poudlard.  
-Malheureusement oui Severus.  
-Mais… je ne m'en souviens pas… Je… je vous ai donné un souvenir et puis je me suis évanouit. Quand je suis revenu à moi j'étais ici et impossible de franchir la zone noire.  
-Cette zone noire est en réalité un mécanisme de défense pour Damian. Il vous maintient à l'écart de sa conscience pour éviter que vous n'interfériez avec son présent. Nous somme dans son subconscient. Il a fait une chute de balai le jour de son anniversaire. Il est dans le coma depuis.  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que non seulement je suis mort mais qu'en plus je me retrouve bloqué dans l'inconscient de votre fils.  
-En résumé c'est ça oui.  
-Par Salazar mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au non du ciel pour avoir mérité ça.  
-Mais Papy il aime papa.  
-je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.  
-Bah des fois tu regarde des photos de papa et tu pleure.  
-Que…  
-Damian, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas espionner les gens. Surtout si tu vois qu'ils pleurent.  
-Mais Papa, il avait des photos de toi, et puis il m'avait pas dit que je devais pas aller dans sa chambre.  
-Ca me semblait évident. Toujours est il qu'il va nous falloir résoudre cette situation.  
-Malheureusement Severus elle est inextricable. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'inconscient de Damian car alors vous entreriez dans sa conscience.  
-Et je ne vois pas ou est le problème.  
-Severus, vous plus que les autres devriez savoir ce que cela représente l'intimité de l'esprit.  
-Mais papa, papy il va pas me faire mal.  
-Je sais mon ange, mais il ne doit pas quitter cet endroit.  
-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul ici moi. Je veux qu'il vienne avec nous.  
-Damian ce n'est pas poss…  
A cet instant deux choses de produisirent :  
La première, le brouillard noir qui entourait le domaine se dissipa tout seul.  
Deuxième chose, Harry et Damian disparurent subitement de l'endroit ou il se tenait et laissèrent Severus horriblement seul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Damian ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc et impersonnel, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son père était prés de lui, lui tenant la main doucement.  
-Papa…  
Le petit garçon ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.  
-Damian, mon ange.  
D'un seul coup, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du petit garçon.  
-Damian !  
-Il est ou papy ?  
-Il n'est plus la mon ange.  
-Je veux le voir ! Il est ou ?!  
-Tu ne peux pas le voir. Mais je suis sur qu'il veillera toujours sur toi.  
-NON ! Je veux papy ! Je veux pas qu'il soit tout seul !  
-C'est pas juste ! Je suis sur qu'il a mal ! Je veux le voir.  
-Mon chéri, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas ramener Severus.  
Damian éclata en sanglots déchirants qui firent mal à son père. Non, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Le souvenir de ce qu'avait été Severus était enfouit dans l'inconscient de son fils. L'aurait il voulut qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.  
-La… la… ça va aller. Je te le promets.  
Longtemps, le fils pleura dans les bras de son père la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 an plus tard.  
Damian Potter fêtait ses huit ans ce jour la. Se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente, il restait mélancolique et pensait à Severus qui devait être tout seul et perdu.  
« Perdu ? Dis donc gamin tu me prends pour qui ? »  
-Qui est la ? Demanda l'enfant.  
« Et maintenant on ne me reconnait plus ! C'était bien la peine de se donner tout ce mal tient ! »  
-Qui c'est !  
Le garçon était effrayé.  
« Regarde dans le miroir »  
Avec réticence, Damian obéit et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Dans le miroir, au lieu de son reflet habituel, il y avait Severus tel qu'il s'en souvenait.  
-Pa… papy ?  
« Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! »grogna Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Papy… c'est… c'est vraiment toi ?  
« Oui gamin, c'est moi »  
-Mais ou es tu ?  
« Dans ta tête. »  
-Hein ?  
« Laisse, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je vis dans ta tête et que tant que tu le voudras, nous pourrons parler comme ça. »  
-C'est vrai ?  
« Oui » répondit Severus avec son premier vrai sourire depuis des lustres.  
-Et … je peux le dire à Papa ?  
« Oui, tu peux et je peux peut être lui parler à lui aussi »  
-Alors je vais aller le chercher.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Damian se précipita dans le salon ou son père finissait d'installer la décoration pour son anniversaire.  
-Papa, papa, viens !  
-Damian ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ?  
-Non, non, viens c'est tout.  
-Mais ou veux tu que j'aille ?  
-Viens dans ma chambre.  
Harry suivit docilement son fils jusqu'à sa chambre et fut étonné de le voir s'installer devant son miroir.  
-Tu le vois ? Dis ?  
-Voir qui mon ange ?  
« Ton pire cauchemar Potter ! »  
Avec les reflexes d'un mage aguerrit, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le miroir.  
-Qui est la ?  
« Décidément, le père comme le fils ne son pas très fins ! »  
-Se… Severus ?  
« A peut être ais je été un peu vite. »  
Sur ces mots, une silhouette apparut dans le miroir et Harry en tomba littéralement à la renverse. Il se releva, éberlué pour constater que Severus Snape, ou tout du moins son image, se reflétait dans le miroir.  
-Mais… comment…  
« Grace à la magie de votre fils. C'est en elle que je puise pour vous apparait »  
-Alors cessez immédiatement !  
« Ne montez pas sur vos grand chevaux Potter. Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour le mettre en danger. C'est minime et il ne s'en apercevra pas plus que d'habitude. Je ne fais que capter l'écoulement naturel de magie et la détourner vers moi. Elle quitterait son corps de façon naturelle même si je ne le faisais pas. »  
-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a aucun risques ?  
« Y en aurait il que je serais le premier à le ressentir de toute façon »  
-Je n'en reviens pas.  
« Je vois ça »  
-Mais papy… pourquoi tu es dans le miroir  
« Je ne fait que projeter une image. Si je ne puisais pas dans ta magie, je ne serais qu'une image de ton subconscient. Pour que ton père me voit, j'utilise ta magie et je me projette dans sa tête à lui aussi. »  
-Ha…bon.  
-Severus…  
« Non Harry… laissez. C'est désormais le seul contact que j'ai avec le monde. Votre fils est une partie de moi… ou plutôt, je suis une partie de lui. C'est un peu comme s'il était mon enfant à moi aussi, même si je suis mort physiquement… »  
-j'aurais voulut qu'il en soit ainsi.  
« Quoi donc ? »  
-Que ce soit votre fils. Je l'ai toujours envisagé ainsi. Il n'a jamais été que mon fils, il a toujours été le notre.  
Un instant Severus se tût  
« Merci Harry »  
Le Survivant sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et caressa le miroir.  
-De rien. Et maintenant Damian, descendons fêter ton anniversaire.  
-Et Papy ?  
-On l'emmène aussi.  
Sur ces mots, Harry lança un sort de lévitation sur le miroir et le transporta au salon.  
Depuis ce jour il n'est pas rare de voir Damian parler à un petit miroir de poche, ni de voir Harry coucher prés de son fils, murmurer à l'une des psychés qu'il à installé dans sa maison pour que Severus puisse participer à leur vie familiale. Leur famille est peut être singulière, mais pour rien au monde ils n'en changeraient.

**Fin ?**


	3. Cadeau pour Dalou par Real or not ?

**Cadeau pour Dalou, par Real or not ?  
**

Note : l'action se situe après le tome 7. Fred et Snape ne sont pas morts (ni Dobby accessoirement).

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond autour de son fauteuil et celui de son invité, Severus Snape, toujours aussi calme.

-Tu voudrais bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?, demanda celui-ci. Tu me donnes le tournis.

-Non je ne pourrai pas, je suis trop énervé, répondit l'hôte. Je suis trop inquiet au sujet de Draco.

-Il ne sort vraiment pas ?

-Même pas se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin. A part son petit intérêt sur la manière de tenir nos affaires familiales et rester cloitré dans la bibliothèque, il ne fait rien de sa journée.

-Il ferait une dépression ?, s'étonna Severus.

-C'est ce qu'on pense avec Narcissa. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça serait compréhensible.

-Pourtant ta situation n'est pas plus enviable que la sienne.

-Je suis plus vieux, je prends moins mal d'être mis à l'écart. Draco a besoin d'être avec des gens de son âge, de s'amuser et pas de dépérir comme une plante sans soleil.

-Jolie métaphore, s'amusa le maître des potions.

-Arrête de te moquer et aide moi !

-D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je suppose qu'il ne voit plus Zabini, Nott ou encore les fils Crabe et Goyle.

-En effet. La dernière fois que j'ai demandé à Draco si il avait eu de leurs nouvelles, il m'a simplement répondu qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que passer leur temps avec lui, soupira Lucius.

-Eh bien, on est loin du mini toi qui marchait d'un pas conquérant entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Sev…

-Ca va j'arrête. Déjà, pour commencer, il faut que ton fils mette le nez dehors. Moins il sortira, moins il voudra sortir. Suggère lui d'aller faire un tour à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Ils proposent des articles intéressants.

-Au point où on en est, je tenterai n'importe quoi. Le tout c'est de le faire sortir et j'ai mon idée pour ça, finit Lucius en jetant un regard coquin au directeur des Serpentards.

oOo

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva devant la vitrine de « Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », entouré d'une foule de gamins émerveillés. Lui-même était complètement fasciné par tous les produits exposés en vitrine, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de rentrer dans la boutique, sa cote de popularité n'ayant jamais été très haute chez les Gryffondors, encore moins depuis son engagement forcé dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, défait il y a aujourd'hui plus d'un an par Harry Potter.

Préférant continuer d'adopter un profil bas pour se faire oublier du monde, le blond se détourna du magasin, partant dans le sens opposé pour quitter le Chemin de Traverse, quand soudain il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Oups ! Désolé j'vous avait pas vu, dit une voix cachée dont le propriétaire avec le visage caché derrière une pile de caisses.

-Regarde où tu vas Weasmoche !, répliqua violement Draco.

Après des années à vous bagarrer, vous n'oubliez pas la voix de ceux avec qui vous vous preniez des prises de becs.

-Malfoy ?!, s'exclama Ron, ayant penché sa tête sur le côté afin de voir celui qu'il avait renversé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la fouine ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit Draco en se relevant. Je m'en vais !

-J'aurai jamais cru que tu deviendrais encore plus dégonflé qu'avant !, dit le rouquin en rentrant dans la boutique de ses frères. Même ton p'tit séjour chez les mangemorts n'a pas fait descendre tes couilles !

Profil bas ok, mais pas face à un Weasley. Draco avait perdu son calme et passa rageusement la porte à la suite du Gryffy pour lui casser la gueule en bonne et due forme.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire !!, cria le blond après avoir attrapé le dernier fils Weasley par le col de son pull.

-Lâche-moi Malfoy !

Les deux garçons commencèrent donc à se bagarrer à la moldue au milieu des clients, quand les jumeaux arrivèrent afin de les séparer.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, vous allez casser quelque chose !!, ordonna Fred d'un ton colérique ne rappelant que trop bien celui de Molly Weasley.

Malheureusement, Ron et Draco ne cessèrent en rien leur duel au corps à corps, puis, comme le craignaient les jumeaux, ils percutèrent une étagère qui bascula, renversant son contenu sur Fred et George.

Le bruit fracassant, et les cris des acheteurs, interrompirent la bagarre. Ron, ne voyant plus ses frères, dégagea le bric-à-brac de planches et marchandises cassées, pour libérer ses aînés. Quelle ne fût sa surprise lorsque, à la place de Fred et George, il trouva deux petits rouquins de sept ans.

-Et merde !

oOo

Le magasin de farces et attrapes ferma pour le reste de la journée tandis que leurs propriétaires étaient amenés chez Madame Pomfresh.

Cette dernière, tout en auscultant les deux enfants, ne manqua pas de passer un véritable savon au Gryffondor et au Serpendard. Elle fût d'ailleurs vite rejointe par Mme Weasley, qui arriva en compagnie de Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

Jusqu'ici Draco ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, étant donné que l'attention se portait plus facilement sur Ron que sur lui, mais la donne changea lorsque Potter débarqua à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la défense du roux qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

Les foudres se dirigèrent donc vers le blond quand Lucius Malfoy arriva en catastrophe, suivi de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ?, demanda Malfoy senior.

-A cause de moi les jumeaux Weasley ont régressé jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, expliqua Draco.

Harry et ses amis s'étonnèrent du comportement de leur meilleur ennemi. D'ordinaire si prompt à sortir de ses gonds (bien qu'il tentât de maîtriser ses émotions), il était aujourd'hui l'ombre de lui-même, tant sur le plan physique que psychique.

Draco avait eu une croissance rapide, bien qu'il n'égalât jamais Ron en rapidité de pousse, tandis que Harry prenait difficilement de la hauteur. Depuis, la donne avait changé : le Serpentard était maintenant beaucoup plus petit que Harry et ne dépassait Hermione et Ginny que d'un ou deux centimètres tout au plus.

Mais le plus perturbant, c'était sa tête constamment baisée, son air résigné et triste, ses cheveux ternes dont des mèches tombaient en masses devant ses yeux, une voix morne. Draco Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

-Severus, intervint Molly. Vous n'auriez pas une solution pour ramener mes fils à la normale ?

-Cela ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile (sinon il y a deux fois simple^^) qu'utiliser une simple potion de vieillissement. Par précaution je vais examiner le contenu des produits avec lesquels ils sont entrés en contact, si vous voulez bien m'ouvrir la porte de leur boutique.

-Bien entendu.

-Et en attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Fred et George ?, demanda Ginny. On ne peut pas les laisser sans surveillance.

-Pareil pour le magasin, renchérit Ron. Je veux bien m'en occuper le temps qu'ils redeviennent normaux.

-Pas question !, gronda Molly. Etant donné que Fred et George sont dans cet état par ta faute, tu vas t'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape trouve l'antidote.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste, c'est Malfoy qui est responsable.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous aidera à prendre soin de vos frères, monsieur Weasley, dit calmement Severus.

-QUOI ?!, s'exclamèrent Draco et Ron d'une même voix.

-Père faites quelque chose, supplia le blond.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, répondit Lucius ayant parfaitement compris le stratagème du maître des potions. Tu t'occuperas des jumeaux avec leur frère et je ne tolérerai aucune protestation, continua-t-il alors que son fils allait répliquer.

Draco se contenta alors de soupirer, alors que le rouquin était soutenu par ses amis et sa sœur si … gryffondoresques.

-_Comme si __je n__'avais pas suffisamment __de choses __à endurer_, pensa-t-il.

oOo

Un grand appartement avait été prévu à Poudlard pour Draco, Ron et les jumeaux pendant la période où ces derniers seraient piégés dans un corps et un esprit d'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de sortir pour ne pas perturber les élèves du château mais devaient y demeurer pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse surveiller ses patients, ainsi que Snape.

Le Gryffondor avait porté lui-même ses frères aînés et les avait couchés dans leur chambre, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits suite à l'accident, puis il retourna dans le séjour, où il trouva Malfoy qui regardait le parc par la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir.

-Eh la fouine ! dit-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'autre. J'espère que tu ne me laisseras pas tout le boulot et ne causeras aucun souci à Fred et George, c'est clair ?!

Sans tourner la tête, le Serpentard se contenta d'acquiescer. Il voulait que ça se termine, rentrer chez lui et ne voir personne.

Conformément à une part de sa demande muette, Ron se désintéressa de lui et chercha de quoi s'occuper dans ses affaires, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fût lassé d'être debout, Draco alla s'affaler sans plus aucune élégance dans un fauteuil moelleux à l'opposé du Gryffon et ferma les yeux.

oOo

Le Serpentard se réveilla quand il senti quelque chose tirer doucement la manche se sa chemise. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il découvrit un des jumeaux (il ne savait pas dire lequel).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Avec George on s'ennuie.

-_C'est Fred alors_, déduisit Draco. Et bien demandez à Wea … euh, à Ron de jouer avec vous.

-C'est qui Ron ?, questionna George qui avait rejoint son frère.

-On s'est réveillés et on était tout seul !, renchérit Fred.

-Vous avez juste été assommés, rien de grave, expliqua Malfoy. Ron c'est votre frère et je l'aide à s'occuper de vous.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi leur dire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se montrer gentil, encore moins avec des enfants.

-Tu joues avec nous alors ?, demandèrent les petits rouquins d'une même voix.

-Désolé, je ne sais jouer à rien.

En réalité il ne voulait pas. Si les jumeaux ne se souvenaient pas de qui il était et qu'il venait jamais à s'attacher à eux, ça serait encore plus difficile lorsque tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Pas possible !, dit Fred.

-Tu dois forcément savoir faire quelque chose !, continua George.

Draco restait muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces petits diables au visage d'ange.

-Ecoutez, finit-il par dire. Faites ce dont vous avez envie mais par pitié aucune bêtise. J'entends par là aucune préparation de farce quelconque.

-Tu nous connais bien ? Tu sais qu'on aime faire des blagues.

Le Serpentard se mordit la langue.

-Votre frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas convaincus, pas avant de les voir vus dans la même pièce.

-Tu sais dessiner ?, demanda subitement Fred.

-Un peu.

-Super !, s'écria George. On est pas vraiment doués, tu pourrais pas nous apprendre un peu ? S'il te plaît !!

-Bon d'accord, soupira Draco.

A peine eut-il accepté que les petits le tirèrent de force hors du fauteuil et ils s'installèrent ensemble à une table avec plumes, encriers, crayons de couleurs et parchemins vierges.

Malfoy se mit à dessiner un personnage quelconque, tout en leur expliquant comment il s'y prenait.

-Ouah tu dessines super bien !!, dirent les jumeaux.

Ainsi l'après midi s'écoula doucement sans que Ron ne pointe le bout de son nez. Le serpent avait du mal à l'admettre mais il se sentait mieux car les deux enfants se comportaient de façon sincère avec lui et il ne décelait aucune fausseté ou tromperie dans leurs grands yeux bleus. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se surprit à sourire.

oOo

Six heures ne tarderaient plus à sonner et un elfe de maison allait sûrement bientôt leur apporter quelque chose. Alors Draco se mit à faire de la place sur la table tandis que les jumeaux regardaient toujours leurs productions avec une certaine fierté.

Dobby venait tout juste de partir (après avoir été, à son grand étonnement, remercié par le jeune Malfoy (malgré que en français c'est moche et c'est compliqué à utiliser^^) ) lorsque Ron passa le tableau qui gardait l'appartement.

-Tu les as pas ennuyés j'espère, Malfoy !?, attaqua le rouquin à une vitesse fulgurante, en même temps qu'il se mettait à table et piquait un premier morceau de saucisse.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins, répliqua Draco avec une petite dose d'ironie et de fatigue voyant pointer une nouvelle dispute.

Puis plus personne ne parla le temps que les assiettes et les verres se vident. Les jumeaux se sentaient extrêmement mal à l'aise en raison de la tension entre le blond et celui qu'il avait dit être leur frère et dont ils ne se rappelaient pourtant pas.

Le Serpentard, une fois qu'il eut fini son repas, se leva sans plus de cérémonie et disparut dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, laissant les Weasley entre eux.

-Pourquoi t'as été méchant avec Draco ?!, demanda violement George.

-Oui il t'avait rien fait !, enchaîna Fred.

-Ecoutez, c'est de sa faute si vous êtes redevenus des enfants, sans compter qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vil Serpentard et un mage noir sournois !, s'expliqua Ron.

-C'est pas vrai !, crièrent les jumeaux. Draco il est gentil !

-La fouine ? Gentil ?? En mettant ces deux mots dans la même phrase il apparaît une énorme contradiction.

-Si il est si méchant, pourquoi il nous a appris à dessiner ?, questionna Fred.

-Et puis pourquoi c'est lui qui s'est occupé de nous et pas toi ?, demanda George.

-J'étais dehors parce que moi je me soucie de votre cas, figurez-vous ! J'aidais à trouver un antidote !

Sur cette révélation, les jumeaux se turent. Ron n'était pas fier de lui d'avoir menti à ses frères mais en aucun cas il ne voulait voir Malfoy se placer devant lui ou un autre membre de sa famille. Il avait passé la journée avec Harry et Hermione, n'ayant eu aucune envie de rester seul avec le Serpent à attendre le réveil des enfants.

La soirée fut bien morne. Draco resta retiré dans sa chambre, les Weasley dans le salon, sauf que eux à un moment oublièrent leur petite dispute pour faire une partie de bataille explosive.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des rires se faisaient parfois entendre aux oreilles du blond. Les larmes se remirent à couler.

oOo

Il s'écoula plus d'une semaine sans que l'ambiance ne change vraiment. Au contraire. Draco avait eu tellement mal en entendant les propos de Ron depuis l'autre pièce qu'il se comporta comme on voulait qu'il se comporte : en étant froid et méprisant. Il avait fait de la peine à Fred et George au début, puis ils s'étaient détournés de lui, le laissant de nouveau seul. C'était mieux ainsi.

Puis, Severus leur rendit finalement visite avec une bonne nouvelle cette fois.

-J'ai enfin trouvé un antidote ! Messieurs Weasley, buvez ceci.

Les jumeaux obéirent à l'homme en noir, pas plus intimidé par lui que quand ils étaient arrivés officiellement à Poudlard, et s'exécutèrent sans rechigner, mais grimacèrent à cause du goût infect de la potion.

-Voilà qui est fait !, dit le professeur. Demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et vous pourrez chacun rentrer chez vous.

-Et ça ne sera pas trop tôt !, s'écria Ron.

Snape s'apprêta à partir quand il vit que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Finalement il sortit et regagna le manoir Malfoy.

oOo

Manoir Malfoy – Chambre de Lucius – 23h42

Le maître des lieux venait de donner le coup de grâce et s'effondra sur son amant complètement repu après la petite séance de sport en chambre qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Conformément à leur plaisir, le blond ne se retira pas de son partenaire, voulant savourer l'étreinte post coïtale un maximum de temps. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, le visage blotti dans le creux du cou de son amant tandis que celui-ci laissait ses jambes et ses bras accrochés autour de lui. Ils étaient simplement heureux.

-Je t'aime, murmura Severus.

-Moi aussi, répondit Lucius dans un sourire avant de reprendre les lèvres du maître des potions dans un baiser passionné.

(Parenthèse :

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ces deux là se retrouvent dans le même lit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simple, Narcissa et Lucius n'ayant pas de divergences de vues, mais plutôt des vues identiques, et cela bien avant leur mariage, avaient convenus de respecter les vœux de leurs familles respectives pour leur propre sécurité, mais, en toute discrétion, ils batifolaient chacun de leur côté. Une belle entente à l'amiable non ?

Fin de la parenthèse.)

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy reprenne la parole.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Ton fils … Je, je crois qu'on a aggravé la situation plutôt que l'améliorer.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Lorsque je suis allé apporter l'antidote aux jumeaux Weasley, il était encore devant la fenêtre, fixant le dehors sans vraiment le voir.

-Comme avant …

-Je croyais … que la situation l'aurait fait sortir de sa coquille. L'amnésie partielle des jumeaux l'aurait sûrement placé dans une position propice à … la camaraderie peut-être. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au caractère du dernier fils Weasley !

-Le plus têtu … Draco m'en a beaucoup parlé durant les premières vacances d'été. Je crois qu'il en est un peu jaloux.

-Et Weasley est jaloux de ton fils. Ils s'écharpent sans nécessairement que Potter soit dans le coin.

-Vieilles rivalités familiales, rit Lucius.

-Avant qu'ils admettent qu'ils se plaisent l'un à l'autre ces deux-là, les veracrasses voleront !

-Quoi ?!, s'étrangla Malfoy. Comment ça ils se plaisent ??

-Je les ai eus sous le nez pendant des années et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quoique je sois apparemment le seul à l'avoir remarqué, s'amusa Severus.

-Groumf, grogna le blond. Mon fils aurait tout de même pu mieux choisir qu'un Weasley.

-Mon cher Lucius, votre père, s'il était encore en vie, vous aurait pénalisé de la même manière pour avoir jeté votre dévolu sur un sang-mêlé, tout Prince qu'il soit !

-Bon, tu as gagné, souffla l'intéressé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux Serpentards retournèrent à leur occupation initiale.

oOo

-Retour à Poudlard- 23h

Le lendemain matin tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, il serait de nouveau tout seul dans le grand manoir de ses parents, pensant à ses anciens camarades d'école dont il n'avait quasi aucune nouvelle. Il ne leur écrivait pas vraiment non plus, se sentant de trop dans leurs vies.

Pendant le peu de temps où il avait été coincé avec les Weasley, il s'était senti un peu mieux un instant, jusqu'à la chute. Et celle-ci avait été encore plus douloureuse.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il était encore une fois allé admirer le Lac Noir par la fenêtre, profitant de son spectacle. Pour la dernière fois. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus revenir ici.

Un bruit brisa le silence pesant, interrompant ses pensées. Le chien-chien de Potter n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weasley, cracha Draco de son ton le plus méprisant.

-J'ai encore le droit d'aller où j'en ai envie Malfoy !, répliqua Ron. Enfin, Merlin soit loué, à partir de demain je n'aurai plus à te supporter !

Le Serpentard bouillonnait de plus en plus de l'intérieur, son sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes au point de lui déclencher une migraine. Il voulait sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, mais par orgueil avait toujours gardé le silence. Le trop plein de larmes recommença à couler de ses yeux couleur orage, accompagné d'une déferlante de mots. L'esprit du blond n'avait plus de force et voulait se soulager de ses sentiments enfouis.

-Oh mais je suis désolé d'avoir pourri encore une fois la vie de sa majesté Weasley !!!!, hurla-t-il en quittant l'appartement, courant aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs.

Il s'arrêta finalement à bout de souffle. Ayant déambulé au hasard, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment, c'était de reprendre sa respiration au travers de ses larmes, ce qui était très difficile.

-Malfoy …

Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?, demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait plus la force de crier, de se mettre en colère.

-Ecoute, reprit Ron. Je, j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, je le pensais pas.

-Menteur. Toi et Potter croyez toujours que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, vraiment mauvais.

-Tu ne donnes pas vraiment l'image d'être Mère Theresa non plus !

-Qui ?

-Laisse tomber.

Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains. Il allait enfin se lancer, sincèrement.

-T'es pas un modèle de gentillesse mais une chose est sûre : t'es pas un meurtrier.

-J'ai voulu tuer Dumbledore.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as monté un plan, conformément aux ordres que tu as reçus, et, au final, tu ne l'as pas mené à bien. Et puis … ça me gêne de l'admettre mais … tu n'es pas le morveux insupportable que tu montres aux autres.

Draco était complètement choqué d'une telle déclaration. Surtout venant d'un Gryffondor, un Weasley, un ami de Potter auquel il avait sans cesse pourri la vie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, de toi, ni de personne !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est une constatation, continua calmement Ron. J'ai plusieurs fois enfreint les règles en sortant des appartements au lieu de m'occuper de mes frères et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. Alors que tu aurais pu le faire. Sans oublier que tu n'as pas profité de la faiblesse de Fred et George pour leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

-J'ai pourtant vite retrouvé mon état normal, Merlin soit loué. Je les ai rembarrés pour que ces deux petits monstres me fichent la paix.

-Parce que tu étais retombé dans ta mélancolie. Et c'est de ma faute, souffla le roux. J'ai dit des horreurs, sous le coup de l'énervement, tout en étant parfaitement conscient que tu les entendrais.

Les larmes du Serpentard redoublèrent d'intensité indépendamment de sa volonté, laissant de longues traînées humides sur ses joues rougies.

-Non, renifla-t-il. Tu avais parfaitement raison. Je suis vil, sournois et cruel. J'ai obéi à un monstre parce que je ne suis qu'un trouillard. Et je mérite parfaitement de n'avoir aucun ami et de rester seul pour le restant de mes jours.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je veux bien rester avec toi, dit Ron. Pas parce que j'y suis obligé !, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. Parce que … tu mérites ta deuxième chance, de montrer le vrai visage de Draco. Je l'ai entr'aperçu sous ton masque pendant tout le temps où on a été coincés ensemble … et je veux en voir plus, parce que ce Draco-là me plaît beaucoup.

A ce moment-là, si quelqu'un était passé dans le couloir, il aurait cru être en proie à un rêve particulièrement étrange. Comment pourrait-il être possible de voir un Malfoy en pleurs se jeter dans les bras d'un Weasley, s'y blottir et s'y cramponner comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

oOo

- Le lendemain matin -

Les jumeaux Weasley, empêtrés dans les draps de leurs lits, se réveillèrent avec un très joli mal de crâne.

-Fred, t'as pas fait un rêve bizarre ?, demanda George.

-Si, répondit ce dernier. J'ai rêvé que Malfoy et Ron s'étaient occupés de nous pendant des semaines … et va savoir pourquoi la fouine était … Gentil. Avant de se retransformer en statue frigide.

-Si on a rêvé la même chose … C'est que ça n'était pas un rêve.

-Tu crois ?

-Il m'est parfois arrivé d'écouter en cours de divination, rit George.

-Mais oui, je te crois.

-Bon, on bouge ? J'ai faim !

Les deux roux se levèrent et enfilèrent quelque chose de plus décent qu'un simple boxer rouge parcouru de petits vifs d'or enchantés, puis sortirent de la chambre. Enfin c'est une façon de parler, car ils se figèrent sur place alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas franchi le seuil de la porte.

Et pour cause : dans un des canapés, Ron gisait sur le dos avec un Draco Malfoy entièrement étalé sur lui, cramponné à son pull violet. Tout deux plongés dans le sommeil du juste.

-Fred ?

-Oui George ?

-Tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Je vois effectivement ce que tu vois.

-Donc … Si tu vois ce que je vois, que tu vois …

Ils se pincèrent mutuellement pour être sûrs d'être bien éveillés. Ce qui était le cas.

-Eh George, on fait un pari ?

-Annonce la couleur.

-Je parie qu'on a un nouveau petit Weasley dans la famille en moins d'un an et demi !

-Chiche !

**FIN?**


	4. Inné et acquis par Ishtar205

**Bon anniversaire Dalou !!! **

**J'espère que cet OS te plaira, ma chérie.**

_**Inné et acquis **_**par Ishtar205**

C'est re-moi^^ Ce mois-ci je suis les contraintes de Dalou, puisque c'est son anniversaire.

Les contraintes étaient les suivantes : écrire une fic suivant le principe du mentor avec Severus en mentor. L'OS doit être très détaillé. Le filleul doit être quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et avoir rajeuni, suivant le principe souvent associé au mentor du de-aging. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de Snarry mais Severus peut être en couple.

Normalement, j'ai tout respecté… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ;b

**Petites précisions : **

Rien à moi tout à JKR comme d'habitude.

D'autre part, cet OS se situe après le T7 et la victoire de Harry mais Severus Snape n'est pas mort… sinon, ce serait dur^^ et Remus non plus... ça c'est parce que je l'ai décidé, na ! lol

**Attention**, c'est du yaoi, même si le slash reste léger. C'est du T … pas de lemon mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon Sevy d'amour avec Remychou^^ lol

Du K, du T… on m'aura tout fait faire dans ce groupe ! Ceci dit, j'ai adoré me lancer dans le mentor… J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_Pensées de Severus_

**Dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, le 15 juillet 2009**

- J'étais sûr que ça marcherait ! J'en étais sûr ! trépigna Harry.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ? s'exclama Remus.

- Imbécile de gryffondor !

- Severus !

- Minerva, continua Harry sans se laisser distraire, où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Je peux le voir ?

- Avant tout, Harry, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, il va bien. Mais il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de lui, il…

- Harry, le coupa la directrice, il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Remus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme.

Minerva poussa un profond soupir.

- Il a à peu près 5 ans, nous ne savons pas exactement.

- QUOI ?!

Severus grimaça à ce cri poussé en chœur par tous les gryffondors présents.

- Et il est amnésique.

- QUOI ?!

- Il sait qui il est, mais il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir été adulte. C'est bien Sirius, mais Sirius enfant.

- Sait-il que toute sa famille est morte ?

- Oui, nous lui avons expliqué qu'il avait été emmené dans le futur. Il a eu l'air plutôt content.

- Avec sa folle de mère, pas étonnant, grommela Harry.

- Les médicomages sont tous d'accord. Sirius a apparemment laissé des années derrière le voile. Il est en parfaite santé et va recommencer à grandir normalement. Il…

- QUOI ?!

- Severus, calme-toi.

- Me calmer ! Me calmer alors que ce sale cabot va revenir me pourrir la vie ! A 11 ans, il ira à Poudlard et… Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà assez à faire avec les Weasley, les Weasley-Potter et les Weasley-Granger qui se préparent !

- Hé !

Remus se leva et embrassa son amant, sachant que c'était la seule façon à la fois de le faire taire et de le calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une crise diplomatique.

- Je veux le voir ! réclama Harry en réprimant une grimace de dégoût… Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à se faire à l'idée que le dernier Maraudeur était en… couple… avec la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Il attend dans la pièce à côté. Je lui ai dit que des cousins très éloignés allaient s'occuper de lui.

- Bien. J'avais préparé Ginny à cette éventualité depuis la mort de Voldemort.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Minerva en se levant.

Remus et Harry la suivirent du regard et ne quittèrent plus la porte close des yeux. Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur un petit brun au regard franc qui soutint sans faillir ceux des personnes présentes avant de se diriger sans aucune hésitation vers Severus et de se hisser sur ses genoux sans cérémonie.

_Respire, Sev, respire. C'est un cauchemar et Black n'est __pas__ sur tes genoux !_

- Bonjour mon nouveau papa !

- Sirius ce n'est pas… commencèrent Minerva, Hermione, Remus et Harry dans une vaine tentative pour éviter…

- Je ne suis PAS ton papa !

- C'est moi qui… tenta Harry

- Sûrement pas ! le coupa Sirius. Je suis pas un nérissson moi. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui…

_Je pleure, je ris ou j'enregistre ça pour avoir une preuve dans le futur ?_

- …Et pis, continua le petit garçon, sous le regard ahuri de l'assemblée, t'es tout petit toi et les Blacks y sont… y sont… y sont pas petits ! Et pis, toi, papa, t'es rigolo quand tu fais tes yeux, là…

_Mon regard glacial numéro 12, "rigolo" ! Tuez-moi tout de suite !_

- … Et pis… Ah ! fit triomphalement Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Ça, reprit le petit garçon en imitant maladroitement le geste de Severus qui venait de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Papa faisait le même. Et pis je t'aime, moi, et je veux que tu sois mon papa !

Et Sirius de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Severus et de lui faire un bisou suivi d'un câlin.

_Je ne vais __pas__ me trouver mal. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais fermer les yeux et quand je les rouvrirai…_

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle.

- Sirius ? dit doucement Remus en s'approchant à pas de loup. Je peux t'emprunter Severus un instant ? Avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque et/ou ne t'avadakedavre, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Sirius le regarda un long moment, semblant le jauger puis finalement se détacha du serpentard figé et trottina vers la coupe de bonbons posée sur le bureau.

- Severus ?

- …

- Severus ?

- …

- Severus !

- Quoi, Lupin ?

- Severus, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais…

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers le sourire tremblant de son amant et frissonna.

- Non, Remus ! Tu ne peux pas envisager… Mais enfin, voyons !

- Je sais bien, mais c'est ce qu'il veut.

- Et évidemment il doit l'avoir ! Non, non et non ! Je refuse !

- Alors pourquoi chuchotes-tu ?

- Je… je… De toute façon, Potter ne sera jamais d'accord.

Sachant que ce serait l'accord le plus positif qu'il obtiendrait jamais, Remus embrassa Severus.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui, Lupin !

- Je saurai te remercier comme il se doit.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

- Est-ce que tu vas être ma maman ?

Remus sursauta en s'apercevant que Sirius était revenu vers eux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sirius ? Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas être une maman.

- Ben, pourquoi t'as fait un bisou d'amour à Papa alors ?

_Niark niark niark_

- Euh, Sirius, tu sais parfois un homme… Remus rougit. Réfléchit. Et capitula. Oui, Sirius, je vais être ta maman. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?

- Oh non. Je suis content d'avoir une maman avec des zolis yeux dorés.

- Heum !

- Oui, Harry ?

- C'est pas tout ça mais Ginny doit m'attendre. Donc Sirius on va y aller.

Harry tenta d'attraper le poignet du petit garçon mais celui-ci se cacha derrière Remus en criant :

- Non, je veux pas aller avec toi ! Papa !

Severus se leva, comme par réflexe, et vint se placer entre Harry et Remus.

- Potter, la situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous mais que croyez-vous faire exactement ? Kidnapper votre parrain ? Vous comptez aussi l'obliger à vous aimer ? Cessez vos idioties et réfléchissez avant d'agir pour une fois. Remus s'en occupera très bien. Et vous viendrez ce week-end. Nous ferons le point à ce moment-là.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, intervint Minerva, mais Severus a raison. Sirius est assez traumatisé comme cela. Il faut d'abord penser à son bien-être.

- Et comment son bien-être sera-t-il assuré chez un bâtard qui le déteste ?

- Harry ! Je te rappelle que tu parles de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je compte bien passer le reste de mes jours ! Les yeux de Remus flamboyaient de colère. Mais tu crois peut-être aussi que je ne saurai pas m'occuper d'un enfant ?

- Remus, je…

- Il suffit. Nous rentrons à la maison. Minerva, Hermione, Ron salua Remus. Sans un mot de plus, il jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer en annonçant : Manoir Prince.

Il s'apprêtait à passer les flammes devenues vertes quand il sentit que Sirius ne lui emboîtait pas le pas.

- Sirius ? Tu ne veux plus venir avec nous ?

- Si… mais… Le petit garçon semblait au bord des larmes. Sev y veut pas être mon papa ?

Remus s'accroupit pour être à hauteur des yeux gris de son meilleur ami… enfin non, mais qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait se ressembler ! Remus secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, mon chéri ?

- Il, lui… commença Sirius en montrant Harry du doigt.

- Imbécile de gryffondor ! gronda Severus avant de s'accroupir à son tour. Il a dit des mensonges, Sirius, mais je sais qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de la peine.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius, les yeux gros de larmes.

- Mais oui.

- Alors tu veux bien être mon papa ? renifla Sirius.

- Mais oui, soupira Severus en lui tendant un mouchoir puis, voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'enfant, le plaça sur son nez, et dit : souffle.

Sirius se précipita dans ses bras et Severus referma les siens sur lui. Comme Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, il le souleva en se relevant et l'installa sur une de ses hanches avec précaution. Puis il darda un regard noir aux alentours, défiant quiconque de faire une remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Remus, on y va.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Harry, qui n'en menait toujours pas large, Sirius le regarda et lança :

- C'est pas bien de mentir. Toi t'auras pas de cadeaux à Noël.

On entendit le ricanement de Severus même une fois que les flammes de la cheminée furent redevenues rouges.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**** SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince.**

- Sirius, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre et on la décorera comme tu voudras.

- Papa, moi c'est Siri. J'aime pas être sérieux.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Remus qui s'efforçait, mal, de ne pas rire.

- Hem… Bon, Siri alors. Mais moi, c'est…

- Severus.

- C'est ça, comme dit Remus.

- Mais t'es mon papa, pourquoi je t'appellerai Severus ?

- Bon, soupira Severus, on verra ça demain. Pour le moment, le plus urgent, c'est ta chambre et après on mange, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'ai faim.

- Bon, alors on mange et après on s'occupe de ta chambre, capitula Severus qui devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter l'épreuve "décorons la chambre de Black".

Severus espérait qu'attablé devant le bon repas préparé par Yamy, l'elfe de maison  ravi, allez savoir pourquoi, mais les elfes avaient toujours été des créatures étranges, à l'idée que la vieille demeure allait être à nouveau pleine de cris d'enfants  le petit garçon allait se taire et lui permettre de réfléchir enfin à la façon dont il s'était fait encore une fois avoir et convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire… _et pourtant Dumbledore était mort… et rien n'avait changé… c'était bien la peine…_ Mais il n'en fut rien. _Black restera toujours Black, un emmerdeur, à n'importe quel âge…_

- Dis, Maman…

_Niark, niark, niark _

…ma chambre elle est où ? Elle est à côté de celle de toi et Papa ?

- Siri, tu ne peux pas m'appeler Maman. Je suis un homme. Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'appeler Papouni ?

Severus renifla dédaigneusement à ce nom ridicule et d'une poufsoufflerie à vomir.

- Hum…, fit Sirius qui semblait plonger dans une réflexion si intense qu'il en oubliait d'avaler sa cuillère de mousse au chocolat. D'accord Pamouni.

Severus vit les yeux de Remus se gonfler de larmes sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que… Moony !

- Papouni, Siri, Pou-ni, le reprit-il très vite.

- Vi, Papouni.

Remus renifla le plus discrètement possible, en souriant doucement à Severus pour le remercier et décréta :

- Je crois que tout le monde a fini. Alors, au lit !

- Papa a promis d'abord de décorer ma chambre !

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rappelle, ricana Remus.

Severus soupira discrètement en fusillant son amant du regard.

_Tout se paiera…_

- Bon, alors à quoi tu veux que ta chambre ressemble ?

- A celle d'Oursin des étoiles.

_Késaco ?_

Severus rencontra le regard incrédule de Remus.

_OK, moi qui cherchais du soutien…_

- Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus explicite Siri.

- Alors…

Deux heures, quelques dizaines de sortilèges, moult hurlements rentrés, de colère pour Severus et de rire pour Remus plus tard, Siri se couchait dans une grotte étoilée.

- Papa, tu me racontes pas une histoire ?

- Je vais le faire, si ça t'ennuie pas Siri.

- D'accord Papouni. Bonne nuit, Papa.

- Bonne nuit Siri.

Severus retrouva le refuge de sa chambre avec un soulagement qui lui coupa les jambes. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

_Comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette galère, moi encore… _

Severus rumina un long moment en attendant Remus. Quand son amant rentra dans la chambre, il ne leva même pas les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Severus ?

- Mmm…

- Severus, c'est trop dur pour toi de l'avoir à la maison ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Curieusement, non. En fait, j'étais en train de me rappeler la façon dont il s'est précipité dans mes bras.

- Severus, tu pleures ?

- Certainement pas ! C'est juste que jamais encore… la voix du serpentard s'amuit.

- Il est mignon, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, Remus. Je suis simplement content d'avoir rivé son clou à Potter.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Il est si… confiant.

- Et il t'adore.

- Pff…

- Alors, Papa…

- Oui, Maman ?

- J'étais sûr que tu allais remettre ça sur le tapis ! Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis sûr que tu serais magnifique en robe du soir… ou en nuisette.

- Ah oui ? ronronna Remus.

- Après tout, tu as promis de me remercier…

- Est-ce que cela serait un remerciement satisfaisant ? demanda Remus en s'agenouillant devant son amant.

- Disons que c'est un début.

DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'alarme de la chambre d'enfant, s'écria Severus qui passait déjà la porte en courant.

Remus le suivit aussitôt tout en se disant que son amant avait beau s'en défendre, il était fait pour être père. Lui n'avait pas pensé à protéger cet enfant, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami alors que Severus l'avait fait d'instinct. Même contraint et forcé, il avait endossé le rôle du père… Remus avait parié qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Severus pour oublier que petit Siri avait été son ennemi d'enfance, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela se ferait si vite… Et il l'admettait, il avait sous-estimé l'honnêteté intrinsèque de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait oublié que Severus ne faisait jamais rien à moitié même quand il détestait ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Il n'aimait peut-être pas encore l'enfant, mais il en avait accepté la responsabilité et cela impliquait de veiller à son bien-être, de jour comme de nuit. Severus était peut-être un terrible professeur, mais il ne serait jamais un bourreau d'enfant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Sirius en un temps record et avaient trouvé le petit garçon en plein cauchemar.

Severus lui passa la main sur le front et l'éveilla avec la même douceur qu'il utilisait jusque là exclusivement avec Remus.

- Siri, Siri, mon chéri, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il.

- Papa ?

- Chut… c'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemar, tout va bien… chut…

- J'ai… j'ai… sanglota Sirius.

- Chut… calme-toi, respire, prends ton temps et tu me racontes d'accord ?

Sirius acquiesça et Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Il tendit la main à Remus pour l'inviter à les rejoindre sur le lit. Remus ajouta ses bras à ceux de Severus et peu à peu Sirius se calma, le nez dans la chemise de Severus et la main de Remus dans ses cheveux.

Severus le redressa très légèrement, sans briser complètement leur étreinte pour que Sirius puisse rester contre lui s'il en éprouvait encore le besoin. Mais le petit garçon se laissa faire et renifla seulement doucement. Severus ressortit son mouchoir et, une fois le nez de Sirius mouché et ses yeux essuyés, il demanda calmement :

- Siri ? Tu veux nous raconter ton cauchemar ?

- C'était… Il faisait froid et tout noir et il y avait des bruits, des… voix. J'étais tout seul et elles voulaient… et il y avait du vent qui voulait m'attraper et…

Tout en parlant, Sirius dessinait dans l'air, sans paraître vraiment s'en rendre compte, une arche, encore et encore. Remus et Severus échangèrent un regard appuyé.

- Chut… C'est rien. C'est fini mon cœur… Rien ne peut t'arriver, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es avec Papa et Papouni maintenant.

- Voui.

- Rendors-toi mon chéri.

- Veux pas être tout seul.

- Non, bien sûr. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes d'accord.

- Merci Papa.

- Chut… Dors maintenant.

Severus jeta un regard à Remus, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir, mais celui-ci se contenta de s'asseoir dans la causeuse à côté du lit, prenant la main de Severus qui ne tenait pas celle de Sirius. Le serpentard soupira et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, remontant soigneusement les couvertures sous le menton du petit brun.

Quand la respiration du petit garçon redevint parfaitement régulière, Severus replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se leva précautionneusement, entraînant Remus avec lui.

- Il rêve du voile.

- Je sais. Il reste à espérer qu'il oublie avec le temps.

- Severus…

- Remus, on ne peut rien faire de plus que lui faire un câlin si ça recommence. Il est bien trop jeune pour une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et tous les médicomages sont d'accord pour dire que censurer les rêves des enfants est très mauvais pour leur développement psychique futur. Il faut qu'ils exorcisent leurs peurs. Les cauchemars sont cathartiques.

- Je vois que tu as longuement réfléchi à la question.

- Je…

- Je t'aime, Severus, conclut Remus en embrassant son amant.

- Alors prouve-le-moi.

Remus sourit et reprit là où ils en étaient avant d'être interrompus.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince, 15 jours plus tard.**

- Siri !

- Siri !

- Je suis reconnaissant à ce gamin d'avoir encore une fois envoyé bouler Potter, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire tourner en bourrique !

- C'est plus que de la reconnaissance que tu lui dois. Tu n'as pas arrêté de ricaner depuis une semaine.

- Siri !

- Siri !

- Mais où est passé ce gosse !

- Ouaf, ouaf, OUAF !

- Ouaf ?!

- Padfoot ? Padfoot !

- Regarde Papouni ! Je l'ai trouvé devant la grille. Je peux le garder ?

- Siri…

Severus arriva juste à temps pour voir Remus fondre en larmes et se laisser glisser à terre.

- Papouni ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Papa, pourquoi y pleure Papouni ? C'est ma faute ?

Sirius se mit lui aussi à sangloter, entourant Remus de ses bras en hoquetant qu'il était désolé.

Severus soupira et prit Sirius dans ses bras avant de relever Remus pour l'enlacer à son tour. Il répéta à Sirius que ce n'était rien, et que Remus ne pleurait pas à cause de lui, et le petit garçon se calma tandis que le chiot qu'il avait ramené tournait autour d'eux en jappant. Severus finit par reposer Sirius en lui disant d'aller dans la cuisine demander à Yami un repas pour son chien, en précisant qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'ils le garderaient ou pas. Puis, il serra Remus plus fort contre lui.

- Moony… Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois te rappeler que ce n'est plus Sirius. C'est Siri, et c'est un enfant.

- Je sais, Sev, je le sais. Là, répondit Remus en montrant sa tête. Mais là… continua-t-il en montrant son cœur.

- Je sais bien mon cœur, mais si tu recommences à pleurer pour rien, tu vas le traumatiser.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui expliquer…

- Lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'en fait il est ton meilleur ami et mon meilleur ennemi mais qu'il ne s'en rappellera jamais ? Non, Remus, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Oui, c'est toi qui as raison. soupira Remus. La plupart du temps, j'oublie que c'est mon Sirius parce que… eh bien, c'est un enfant…

- Ce serait plutôt la preuve que c'est bien Sirius, mais passons…

- Severus ! le réprimanda Remus avec une tape sur le bras.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois les réminiscences sont vraiment troublantes. Mais c'est notre petit maintenant. Notre louveteau.

- Voui… Tu veux lui faire un petit frère ?

- N'y compte même pas !

Remus ricana.

- Maintenant que tu as retrouvé le sourire, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller expliquer à Siri qu'on ne peut pas garder ce chien.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à faire ça ?

- Non, soupira Severus, mais j'espère pouvoir au moins négocier un peu.

- On peut toujours rêver.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince, le 5 juillet 2010.**

- Papa, pourquoi tu mets des fleurs dans ta potion ?

- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, Siri, mais des pétales de roses. Et c'est pour adoucir le mélange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un onguent contre les brûlures et qu'il doit être doux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça permet d'avoir moins mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le but de la potion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Siri, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Non. Et pourquoi tu rajoutes de la poussière ?

- Ce n'est pas de la poussière, c'est de la poudre de corne de licorne.

- Pourquoi tu en mets ?

- Parce que c'est un ingrédient très puissant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les licornes sont des créatures magiques par excellence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles sont très pures.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles se cachent des humains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles en ont peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les humains peuvent être méchants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la nature humaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller embêter Remus ?

- Non. Alors pourquoi les hommes sont méchants et font peur aux gentilles licornes ?

- Pour permettre aux petits garçons de tester les limites de la patience de leur père.

- Pourquoi ?

- REMUS !!

_Remus tu me dois des remerciements, longs, nombreux et variés !_

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince, le 13 août 2011.**

- REMUS !!

- REMUS !!

- REMUS !!

- Severus, mais que se passe-t… la voix de Remus mourut tandis que son regard tombait sur un tas de robes trop grandes autour de… eh bien… d'un Severus de 6 ou 7 ans à première vue.

- Ton imbécile de fils m'a fait rajeunir !

- Je suis sûr que Sirius ne l'a pas fait exprès. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon qui arborait un grand sourire ravi.

- Mais si ! Je voulais que Papa joue avec moi. Et il a dit qu'il était trop vieux et que je devais me trouver un copain de mon âge. Mais maintenant Papa va pouvoir être mon copain !

- Severus… Calme-toi. _Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_ !

- Remus, c'est de la magie infantile. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort.

Remus ne put que retenir son rire à la dernière minute en voyant un mini-Severus se pincer l'arrête du nez en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

- Siri ?

- Oui, Papouni ?

- Siri, tu veux bien rendre à Papa son apparence normale.

- Non.

- Siri !

- Non. Je veux jouer avec Papa.

- Mais Siri…

- Sirius, si tu ne me rends pas ma taille adulte tout de suite, je vais….

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! cria Sirius en détalant en riant.

- Je crois bien que tu vas être contraint de jouer à chat… ou à cache-cache.

- Remus, tu ne ris pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr que non, Severus ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Tu me le paieras ! Et Sirius aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du tout amnésique et qu'il est revenu juste pour me pourrir la vie !

- Severus, ne dis pas de bêtises. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de le rattraper… Et qui sait, tu t'amuseras peut-être.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement et sortit le plus dignement qu'il put après avoir rétréci ses vêtements. Et voir un mini-Severus faire tourbillonner ses robes avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers en hurlant : "Siri, je vais t'attraper" fut la goutte d'eau pour Remus qui éclata de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

Quand il se fut remis de son fou-rire, il rejoignit les deux enfants… enfin façon de parler… qu'il entendait dans le salon et recommença aussitôt à rire en voyant Severus à califourchon sur Sirius en train de le faire capituler à coups de chatouilles.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince, le 5 août 2012.**

- Sirius ?

- Oui, Papa ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as mis mes robes ? Et par la même occasion, ce que tu fais devant mon chaudron à mélanger je ne sais quoi. demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Sirius déglutit. Il savait quand son père était fâché et là il avait l'air vraiment très fâché.

- J'ai mis de la poudre de corne de licorne et…

Il avait espéré que donner des informations aiderait mais au vu du froncement de sourcils de son père…

- Et ? dit Severus d'une voix glaciale.

- Du… du sang de vampire.

- QUOI ?! Sirius, éloigne-toi tout de suite de ce chaudron ! cria Severus en incantant un charme de bouclier sur le garçon et en se plaçant entre lui et la mixture juste au moment où celle-ci explosait.

…………………………………….

- Je t'assure, Remus, il n'est pas du tout amnésique et il est revenu pour me pourrir la vie !

- Severus, ne dis pas de bêtises. L'imitation est la forme la plus pure de l'admiration.

- Pff, renifla dédaigneusement Severus. Et c'est par admiration qu'il m'a transfiguré en satyre peut-être !

- Tu es très beau avec tes petits sabots, Severus, juré !

- Ne t'y mets pas, Lupin ! Ajoute plutôt les graines de pavot à la potion et tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant une minute. J'ai hâte d'avoir retrouvé mes jambes pour mettre mon pied quelque part à ce garnement !

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Au Manoir Prince, 25 juillet 2014.**

- Non, Sirius, tu n'auras pas de balai.

- Mais Papa !

- J'ai dit non.

- Papouni a dit oui.

- Ça ça m'étonnerait ! Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu essayes de nous monter l'un contre l'autre.

- Eh ben je demanderai à Oncle Harry !

- Sirius Black Snape, je te l'interdis, entends-tu ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu es monté sur un balai seul, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir dessus de ta vie !

- Pour qui tu te prends d'abord, t'es même pas mon vrai père !

- SIRIUS !

- Papouni !

- Severus, ne t'en va pas.

Severus ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes. Mais Remus avait eu le temps de voir la douleur sur ce visage si impassible en dehors de chez eux.

- Sirius Black Snape troisième du nom, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire une chose pareille !

- Papouni… Je suis désolé.

Sirius se sentait très mal. Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin. Il était juste en colère. Et il avait fait de la peine à ses deux pères.

- Je crains que cela ne suffise pas cette fois. Et tout ça pour un balai.

Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait aimé que la terre s'ouvre sous lui. Il aurait préféré que Remus lui crie dessus plutôt que de le regarder avec une telle déception dans les yeux.

- Que dois-je faire pour que Papa me pardonne ?

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Tu sais pourtant par quoi il est passé pour t'adopter devant la loi. Il a dû affronter bien des rebuffades à cause de son passé, à cause de l'intolérance des gens, et tout ça il l'a fait pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aime. Et toi…

Sirius se mit à pleurer. Il était un grand garçon pourtant, il allait avoir 10 ans et les grands garçons ne pleuraient pas. Mais la voix de Remus était si calme… Il avait l'impression de les avoir trahis tous les deux.

- Mais je l'aime aussi, hoqueta-t-il.

- Alors il faut le lui prouver.

Sirius se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête basse, semblant porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Remus lui suivit du regard en soupirant et alla quant à lui à la recherche de son amant pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger les choses.

Mais il ne le retrouva nulle part. Severus avait quitté le Manoir.

Remus soupira et s'installa dans le salon pour attendre le retour de Severus. Il mit discrètement une alarme sur la chambre de Sirius… Il ne pensait plus avoir à le refaire mais deux précautions valaient toujours mieux qu'une, c'était le credo de Severus.

Lorsque Severus rentra, il avait le visage fermé et il passa devant Remus sans le réveiller pour monter à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son fils et écouta. Il entendit le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin et décida d'entrer.

Sirius se tourna vers lui en entendant la porte grincer légèrement. Il savait que son père aurait pu entrer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et se demanda pourquoi il tenait à se faire remarquer. Il vit ses traits tirés et sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

Sans un mot, ne faisant pas courage à sa voix, il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

Il n'y avait que deux phrases, sans cesse répétées, encore et encore sur des lignes et des lignes : Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Severus posa son regard sur le parchemin sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne tressaille. Puis, il s'avança et ouvrit les bras.

Sirius s'y précipita et s'accrocha à la chemise de Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, en sanglotant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore. Severus referma ses bras sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

Remus s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ému aux larmes par cette étreinte silencieuse qui lui en rappelait tellement une autre. Il s'avança pour embrasser lui aussi les deux amours de sa vie et laissa ses larmes se mêler aux leurs.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB ****SSRLSB **

**Poudlard, Grande Salle, le 1****er**** septembre 2015.**

- J'en reviens pas, Severus, tu te rends compte, notre bébé rentre à Poudlard !

- Remus, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça depuis ce matin, j'ai compris !

- Mais Severus !

- Tais-toi maintenant, tu es professeur je te le rappelle et la Répartition commence.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a convenu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je refuse de recommencer cette discussion. Mon fils ne finira pas à Gryffondor ! Et ne me ressort pas cette stupide théorie de l'innée et de l'acquis. JE l'ai élevé.

- Merci pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, que dirais-tu de pimenter notre pari ?

- Parce qu'un dîner aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant ne te suffit pas ?

- Disons que j'aimerai ajouter une nuit entière de servitude pour le perdant, susurra Remus en se penchant à l'oreille de son amant

- Chiche ! rétorqua Severus en faisant de son mieux pour réprimer un frisson d'excitation à la pensée d'un Remus entièrement à sa merci.

- BLACK SNAPE Sirius, appela Minerva McGonagall.

- GRYFFONDOR ! fit le Choixpeau.

- Ne dis rien. Remus, surtout ne – dis – rien !

- POTTER James.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Ouvre les yeux, Severus.

- Non.

- Tu rates les débuts de ce qui sera sûrement une belle amitié.

- Ne dis rien. Remus, surtout ne – dis – rien !

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alors, Dalou ? **

Bon, j'avoue ça fait que 5500 mots, mais on a dit pas de contraintes de longueur pour les anniversaires et puis ça reste l'OS le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit.

Et les autres ? Mon premier mentor vous plaît ?


	5. J'aime Tom pas Voldemort, par NattyBlack

**J'aime Tom, pas Voldemort par Natty Black**

mentor Regulus/Voldemort**  
**

* * *

Je m'appelle Regulus Black, je suis le petit frère du si célèbre Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas une vie facile vous savez et malgré les apparences je ressemble beaucoup à Sirius, c'est juste que je n'ai pas son courage, ni son charisme. Moi je passe inaperçu. Je voulais, je jure que je le voulais ! Je voulais changer mais…mais Sirius ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. Il y a deux semaines il a quitté la maison. Ce lâche a quitté la maison la nuit précèdent mes 16ans. Quand ma mère l'a découvert elle est entrée dans une colère noire, elle a passé toute la journée à rayer la présence de Sirius de la maison et je suis devenu officiellement le seul héritier Black. Je n'ai pas les épaules assez grandes pour supporter ça. Je déteste mon frère autant que j'ai pu l'aimer. Il a abandonné notre famille, mais par-dessus tout il m'a abandonné…

Même si les Malfoy sont une ancienne famille très respectée, les Black sont à un niveau social bien plus élevé. Ma mère m'a dit que cela serait parfait pour moi, que je serai respecté et quelqu'un d'important. Je m'en fiche de tout ça, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller alors je suis obligé. Dans quelques minutes Lord Voldemort, mage noir en puissance, va venir faire de moi un de ses fidèles et si je l'intéresse je deviendrai son élève. Je devrai devenir son compagnon et je lui devrai obéissance. Non ma place n'est vraiment pas facile. J'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir et je sens son aura m'entourer, prisonnier dans sa geôle, pourvus qu'elle soit douce. Je m'avance vers la cheminée, ici même en été on allume un feu, histoire d'en mettre plein la vue, je froisse le papier que je tiens depuis que j'en ai pris information et le jette sans ménagement dans l'âtre. Sous la chaleur le papier se déplie et on peut lire les derniers mots que mon frère m'a laissés « Pardon Regulus, on en parlera à Pourdlard là où tu sais. Sirius ». Je regarde un instant les flammes consumer en entier le bout de papier et pense en moi-même « Désolé Sirius, mais c'est trop tard pour les excuses ». Lentement je me tourne sur moi-même et affiche cet air arrogant que mon frère m'a appris, et ma respiration se coupe quand je le vois.

Il se tient debout fa ce à moi, la description que m'en avait fait Belatrix n'arrivait même pas à lui rendre justice. Ses cheveux bruns, ondulants souplement, étaient courts malgré une ou deux mèches lui tombant les yeux. Des yeux marron chocolat mais au reflet rouge hypnotisant. Son teint était cireux, mais pas au point d'avoir une peau quasi translucide comme la mienne. Un de ses sourcil était relevé en un V inversé et son regard me jaugé de haut en bas, ce qui me mit fort mal à l'aise mais, aux prix d'efforts exceptionnels, je ne laissai rien paraître. Par-dessous sa magnifique robe de sorcier, qui n'avait rien à envier aux notre, je distinguai une cravate verte rayée d'argent. Mais rien de bien étonnant pour un serpentard, héritier de Salazar lui-même. Son inspection commençait sérieusement à m'énerver alors je me permis de l'interrompre.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je retire mes vêtements ? Ca serait plus pratique pour le petit examen, histoire de vérifier que je n''ai pas de défauts caché quelque part. Dis-je en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Quand je vous dis que je ressemble à mon frère !

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui ne me rassura pas vraiment et en un tour de poignet je me retrouvais nu comme un ver a beau milieu du salon sous son regard flamboyant. C'est là que s'arrêta mon courage et dans un geste peu élégant je me dépêchais de me cacher de mes mains. Il se moqua de moi sensiblement avant de se rapprocher, en seulement deux enjambées, pour pouvoir m'inspecter de plus prés et, à ma grande horreur, sous tous les angles ! Après de longues minutes d'attentes il prit enfin la parole.

-Un peu maigrichon mais avec un peu de sport ca pourra faire l'affaire. Vous nous avez fait un bien appétissant garçon Mme Black. Il me semble prometteur. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de mon dos pour caresser ma chute de rein et la courbe de mes fesses. Hum oui très prometteurs. Murmura-t-il à mon attention.

Je baissai la tête quelque peu honteux, et mon corps me joua le mauvais tour de frissonner à ce contacte pour le moins intime alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis à peine trente minutes. Sur ce il me donna l'autorisation de me rhabiller et alla rejoindre ma mère pour remplir les papiers qui feraient de moi son élève de façon légale. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, car par anticipation on m'avait déjà fait signer le contrat en question. Deux jours plus tard le lord revint au manoir pour m'emmener avec lui. Mon apprentissage à ses côtés aller commencer. Dans le contrat il était stipulé qu'en échange d'une obéissance sans faille le maître de l'élève devait lui enseigner un art, cela au moins je pus le choisir. Dorénavant j'allais recevoir des cours d'occlumencie et de légelimence.

Je n'étais nullement au courant de ce départ mais cela ne sembla gêner personne, au contraire même puisque sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre un simple sac, ouvert contenant quelques une des mes affaires personnelles, venait d'être donné au lord. A ce moment là je compris que j'avais laissé passer ma chance et que plus jamais je n'aurai le droit d'agir comme je le voudrais. D'un sourire l'héritier serpentard m'invita à le rejoindre. Avec résignation j'allais à ses côtés, sa main chercha la mienne et quand elle la trouva elle s'en empara pour me la serrer avec douceur. Ce contact était bizarre pour moi, c'était la première fois que je prenais la main d'un autre garçon. Et je m'étonnais que cela soit si agréable, en effet une vague de chaleur parcourra mon corps tandis qu'imperceptiblement je resserrais moi aussi ma prise. J'épousai la pièce du regard une dernière fois avant qu'il ne nous face transplaner. Quand mes pieds foulèrent de nouveaux un sol stable je me permis de rouvrir les yeux, les quelques fois où j'avais transplané au paravent j'avais failli vomir en voyant tout tourbillonner autour de moi.

Sans pour autant me lâcher la main Tom, comme j'allais l'appeler dans peu de temps, m'emmena dans un couloir qui menait à quelques pièces assez petites. La première à gauche était son ancien bureau qui aller me servir de chambre, la pièce de droite était un petit salon avec bibliothèque et quelque chose de noir et de massif mais il m'entraina si vite que je ne pus discerner ce que cela était. Et la porte du fond était celle de sa chambre. Il nous y fit entrer et je fus subjugué par la beauté de cette pièce pourtant petite. Il n'y avait pas de vert et argent à outrance, personnellement je trouve cela pathétique de décorer sa chambre uniquement aux couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard, tout était dans un nuancé de bleu et de gris. Plus tard en y repensant je comprendrai que ces couleurs étaient bien en rapport aux maisons de Poudlard et des qualités qu'elles représentaient, ainsi le bleu était la pour rappeler l'intelligence de Serdaigle et le gris la fourberie des serpentards. Après mon inspection rapide, qui fit sourire Tom, nous regagnâmes ma chambre.

-Je te laisserai la décorer à ton aise tu n'auras qu'a me dire ce que tu veux et je m'en occuperai en un tour de main mais avant je voudrais te proposer une déco. Et pour ça il faut que je te cerne vraiment.

Son regard happa le mien et je me sentis tout faible tout d'un coup, je vis dans le fond de ma tête certaines images de ce que j'aimais le plus défiler en vitesse rapide mais n'y prêta pas attention trop perdu dans son regard. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et il rapprocha le mien pour voir au plus profond de moi, je n'opposais aucune résistance sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette proximité me mettais mal à l'aise, je me sentais à l'étroit et mon corps ne trouva comme seule solution que de se coller encore plus à celui de mon maître et en un claquement de doigts je me retrouvais les lèvres posées contre les siennes. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde car aussitôt je me reculai, quand je le regardai de nouveau je pris un air offusqué comprenant que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de se petit baiser. Il eut un rire moqueur et me traita de « petite vierge effarouchée » avant de s'attaquer à la décoration de ma chambre. La fenêtre s'agrandit au point d'en devenir une baie vitrée donnant vue sur la petite cour du studio de Tom, le large bureau se coupa en deux, une partie devint un petit bureau et l'autre une petite étagère, le tout dans des couleurs bois de cerisier. Un lit deux places se matérialisa empiétant sur une bonne moitié de la pièce, les montures étaient argentées et les draps étaient rouge grena. Et entre le lit et la baie vitrée une commode apparut avec les tiroirs déjà remplis. Le lord regarda la pièce fière de lui et me demandant d'attendre encore un peu, d'un geste de poignet la moquette disparut laissant place à un parquet magnifiquement ciré. Il poussa alors un soupir satisfait et me regarda, une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans son regard mais elle se dissipa bien vite.

-Alors ta chambre te plait-elle ? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisai réellement les changements fait dans la pièce. Le résultat était vraiment magnifique. Ma chambre dépassait de loin la sienne.

-euh…oui, qui ne l'aimerait pas. C'est…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Merci, peut-être ? Mais de rien, j'avoue que j'ai particulièrement apprécié cette connexion avec toi. Je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte Black, tu es vraiment intéressant. Un esprit torturé, une parole muselée, des zones d'ombres que je meurs d'envie de visiter et puis il y a ce côté mystérieux qui semble puissant. Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur, mystérieux et puissant, moi ? Il se payait ma tête ! Oui ce côté qui s'associe souvent à du rouge.

Je pris un visage neutre en comprenant qu'il parlait surement de mon côté griffondor refoulé. Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi et ses yeux virèrent au rouge le temps de quelques secondes. Il devait surement croire que le rouge le représentait, un brin mégalo non ? Il passa dans mon dos et laissa une de ses mains se balader le long de ma nuque, avant de reprendre.

-Je suis sur que tu dois être magnifique, le soir, ton corps nu éclairé seulement par la lune sur ses draps…Il souffla délicatement sur mon lobe d'oreille avant de partir. _Maman j'ai une érection !_ Ah au fait la salle de bain est attenante à ma chambre, tu devras donc passer par là pour y accéder. _Hein !_ Aller je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrai te chercher quand il sera l'heure de manger.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant vers mon lit et m'y étendit à mon aise. Je me sentais tendu, je ne savais absolument pas ce qui aller m'arriver, et de plus le lord avait l'air très impatient de me mettre dans son lit. L'érection que j'avais eut quelques secondes auparavant, en l'imaginant au dessus de moi dans sa petite description, c'était calmé d'un coup sec quand j'avais compris qu'il faudrait que je prenne le risque de me faire violer à chaque fois que je voudrais aller me laver. Je voulais tout oublier, me détendre mais dés que je fermais les yeux je voyais Sirius. Sirius, lui était libre, lui n'était pas lié à un obsédé du pouvoir et…du sexe, à cette pensée j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que très bientôt je ne pourrais plus m'assoir sur mes fesses. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et décida de m'installer un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, c'est-à-dire dans le bon sens et la tête posée sur un bon oreiller. Je laissai mes pensées dériver d'elles mêmes. Je revis toute mon enfance aux côtés de Sirius et je compris enfin ce qu'il avait dut endurer, sans pour autant lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je m'endormis et mes pensées devinrent tout de suite plus joyeuses. Un beau brun se cambrait sous mes assauts, sa peau nacrée contrastant avec la couleur sombre de mes draps. Ses gémissements emplissaient la chambre, résonnant agréablement à mes oreilles. Mon plaisir se décuplait à force de le pilonner. J'eus un dernier coup de rein puissant qui fit reculer le corps de mon amant de plusieurs centimètres tandis qu'il se libérait entre nos deux corps. Grisé par l'orgasme ma vision devint floue et je me laissais tomber aux côtés de mon compagnon, ma dernière image de ce rêve fut un regard grena fixé sur moi. A mon réveil le lendemain matin j'eu la magnifique chance de trouver le lord au pied de mon lit.

-Choisit des affaires où tu te sentiras à l'aise, un elfe de maison s'occupera de ton petit déjeuner à la cuisine, je t'attends dans le petit salon dans trente minutes. Ah et prends une douche, tu sens le fauve. Sur c'est paroles, oh combien charmantes il repartit sans un mot.

Trente minutes plus tard comme prévu je me présentai au petit salon. Devant la porte de la pièce je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'était la grosse masse noire que j'avais aperçut le veille : un piano. Et d'ailleurs on était en train d'y jouer. Je ne frappais pas, j'avais trop peur que la mélodie ne cesse, et puis de toute façon j'étais attendu. J'entrai le plus discrètement possible mais à peine avais-je deux pas à l'intérieur de la pièce que le lord, de dos, me demanda de refermer la porte. Ses mains survolèrent encore un peu les touches du bel instrument, inventant par Alfonse Pianiste en l'an -457 avant J.C pour les moldus. Quand la musique se termina je vis Tom se retourner pour me faire face et aussitôt je sentis une présence dans ma tête tout ravager sur son passage. Une douleur aigüe me vrilla la tête. Je me revis lors de ma répartition, le regard de Sirius quand le choixpeau avait crié Serpentard. Moi pleurant dans les bras d'un brun, que je savais être Sirius, dans la salle sur demande. Moi me disputant avec Sirius, nos regards haineux lorsque l'on se croisait entouré d'autres élèves. La douleur s'arrêta et je pris conscience que j'étais à genoux, le souffle court.

-On dirait que ton frère prends beaucoup de place dans ta vie, je peux m'en occuper tu sais en quelques jours je peux lui régler son compte…

Il aller ajouter quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutai plus, trop occupé à fonder sur lui.

-Espèce d'enfoiré vous n'aviez pas à pénétrer mon esprit ainsi.

Bien que surpris il n'eut aucune difficulté à m'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face, sans en prononcer la formule il m'envoya un doloris bien concentré.

-Tu apprendras bien vite petit morveux que tu me dois le respect, quand à savoir si j'ai le droit de pénétrer ton esprit je te rappel que tu es mon élève en occlumencie ! Mais si tu préfères je peux très bien commencer par te pénétrer tout court !

J'étais à ses pieds, mort de peur. Je sais que j'aurai dut me rebeller, continuer à supporter les doloris plutôt que de me laisser traiter ainsi, mais je ne suis pas Sirius. Une nouvelle fois je le sentis pénétrer mon esprit, un peu plus doucement toutefois. Il fouilla sans rien déranger dans mon esprit, ou plutôt en remettant en place ce qu'il avait bousculé avant. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait trouver, puisqu'il semblait chercher de manière réfléchie. Quelques secondes plus tard il trouva ce qu'il voulait : mon rêve de cette nuit. Une fois que le souvenir fut terminé il sortit de ma tête et m'adressa un sourire goguenard, je me sentais si honteux.

-Tu sais il ne tient qu'à toi pour que cela se réalise. Mais pas dans ce sens désolé. Ou alors il faudra te montrer très gentil et très convaincant. Bien tu peux retourner dans ta chambre te reposer, l'elfe viendra t'apporter à manger. On en a finit pour aujourd'hui.

Et en effet je ne le revis pas de la journée. Et dans les semaines qui suivirent je ne le vis qu'au cours de nos leçons, j'appris vite à fermer mon esprit mais je reçus beaucoup de doloris étant donné que j'appréciais toujours autant qu'il trouve les souvenirs qui faisaient mal. Quand en septembre je repris le chemin de Poudlard j'étais devenu le compagnon de Tom. Sur la voix 9 ¾ nous avons fait sensation. Tout le monde se retournait sur nous, couple improbable, conjoint terriblement sexy mais inconnu. Comme un idiot j'étais tombé sous son charme, amoureux de son corps que j'aimais à parcourir, admiratif devant tant de bonnes manières pour un enfant trouvé dans un orphelinat. Néanmoins je n'étais pas fou au point de tout lui donner de moi. Jusque là j'avais réussi à garder la clé de mon corps et je comptais bien la gardais encore un moment. Même si j'aimais son côté doux, protecteur et autoritaire, son côté Tom comme je m'amusais à l'appeler, je détester le tortionnaire qui prenait de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui, un homme sans foi ni loi qui avait déjà tué devant moi et qui avait pour but l'immortalité même si pour cela il devait vendre son âme. J'avais peur de lord Voldemort, même si à ce moment je ne savais pas combien j'avais raison d'avoir peur et de refuser de me perdre entièrement en lui. Ce jour là avant de monter dans le train on échangea un baiser fougueux fait exprès pour attirer l'attention de tous, et parmi tous ceux qui devaient nous regarder un seul regard me brulait la nuque.

Même si personne ne faisait le rapprochement entre mon compagnon et lord Voldemort, nul doute que son aura était assez maléfique et noire pour en effrayer plus d'un. Les mois suivant ne furent pas de tout repos, à cause du contrat passé avec Tom je devais rentrer chez lui tous les week-ends, à de nombreuses reprises Dumbledore ainsi que Sirius on voulut me parler mais je feignais de ne pas comprendre le premier et ignorais totalement les messages de l'autre.

Un jour les choses dérapèrent. J'ai croisé Sirius dans un couloir, il était seul et j'étais avec ma bande de petits chien-chiens, et oui devenir le compagnon du lord noir ca créer l'admiration, ce jour il m'a lancé toutes les insultes qu'il avait en stock pour me faire réagir. Mais ca ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Quand il prononça les mots « sale lâche » j'ai légèrement disjoncté. Comment osé-t-il me traiter de lâche quand il m'avait abandonné, certes je ne me plaignais plus de ma situation mais, sa trahison restait gravé en moi me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors je lui ai fait face le regard furibond, une lueur amusée passa dans son regard, petit c'était son jeu préféré me titiller jusqu'à ce que je cède. Le sort de magie noire fut prononcé dans un murmure et le percuta de plein fouet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré ses deux semaines à l'infirmerie il ne me dénonça pas, et dés lors il ne tenta plus de me contacter.

Les cours avec Tom se passaient à merveille, j'étais devenu un maître en occlumencie, quand Tom parvenait enfin à percer mes barrières il était si fatigué qu'il ne rester pas longtemps dans ma tête, juste le temps de m'imprimer en lettre capitale « j'ai gagné ». En légilimence cela était déjà plus compliqué, mais j'étais quand même fière de moi, après tout atteindre le grand mur de protection de Voldemort était déjà quelque chose de pas mal. C'est pendant les vacances de noël que ma vie changea du tout au tout et ce en moins de trois jours.

Pour noël ma mère m'avait envoyé l'elfe de la maison des Black, Kreatur, probablement la personne que j'appréciais le plus petit après Sirius. Tom m'offrit un anneau d'argent blanc, un cadeau qui peut paraître simple mais qui me toucha énormément. Quand à moi je lui offris ce que je lui avais toujours refusé : mon corps et mon abandon total à lui. Tom avait su attendre que je sois près, du moins il ne m'avait pas forcé et avait su être assez discret pour que ses infidélités de remonte pas jusqu'à moi. Ce fut il me semble l'une des dernières fois que je voyais Tom, Lord Voldemort avait presque entièrement tué l'homme que j'aimais. Cette nuit la fut magique, nous ne vivions que l'instant présent comme si nous allions mourir et même par la suite je ne regrettai pas mon acte cette nuit là. Le lendemain Tom me demanda de le suivre avec Kreatur dans un endroit secret, une vieille bâtisse à l'abandon, qui je crois était son ancien orphelinat.

Là bas il y tortura à mort une femme sous mes yeux, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas vomir tandis que Kreatur sautillait d'amusement. C'est à ce moment là que le lord Voldemort, qui aller terroriser des familles entières et massacrer des centaines de personnes, fut nait. Quand la pauvre femme fut morte le lord entama un rituel qui consista à séparer son âme en deux morceaux. Cela sembla le faire atrocement souffrir mais je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas l'aider à traverser ça, d'après moi il méritait amplement cette souffrance. Une fois que cela fut accomplit Voldemort m'ordonna de lui laisser Kreatur pour la journée et de repartir pour Poudlard, que de toutes façons il ne serait pas disponible de la semaine. Comment un homme peut changer autant en si peu de temps ? Etais-je si aveugle ? Quoiqu'il en soit comme il me le demanda je rentrai à son studio, fit mes valises et attendit nerveusement le retour de Kreatur, pas question que je le laisse avec mon compagnon ! Quand sur les coups de 20h je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle j'ordonnai à l'elfe de venir à moi. Il fallu quelques minutes pour que l'ordre soit exécuté, j'allais lui râler dessus quand je vis l'état proche de la mort dans lequel il était.

Il était très pale et crachait du sang tout en délirant, sans vraiment réfléchir et sans trop y croire je lui fis avaler un bézoard et contre toute attente après trente minutes interminables Kreatur commença à reprendre des couleurs. Sans plus attendre j'envoyai un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir que je serais à Prés-au-Lard dans moins d'un quart d'heure et que je rentrais à l'école. Sur le chemin qui menait au château le vieil homme ne me posa aucune question mais j'acceptais son offre de porter Kreatur à l'infirmerie car il avait remarqué qu'il se portait bien mal. Je n'eus pas le courage de l'accompagner. J'allais rentrer dans mes dortoirs mais j'étais bien trop énervé pour me coucher et je ne tenais pas à prendre le risque de réveiller mes camarades restés pendant les vacances. Je filais donc droit vers la salle sur demande. Je pus rester seul à peine 1h, quand la porte s'ouvrit je ne fus pas étonné de voir Sirius entrer, je savais qu'il avait souvent des insomnies et comme j'avais demandé à la salle la pièce dans laquelle on se retrouvait souvent… Je le sentis se raidir mais ne relevai pas la tête, je préférais rester accroupi contre le mur la tête dans les bras.

-Je peux te demander ce qui va pas ou tu va encore me jeter un sortilège que t'a appris ton cher et tendre ?! Demanda-t-il plus sur la défensive que sur un ton d'attaque.

-Tout est de ta faute Sirius.

-Pardon ?!

-Toi il t'aurait simplement fallut de dire non, et on aurait été épargné tous les deux.

-Ne rejette pas sur moi la faute reg. Assume tes actes pour une fois, tu n'es plus un gosse.

La colère me submergea en force et d'un simple mouvement de poignet je lui lançais un informulé bien douloureux. C'était la première fois que je lançai un impardonnable et c'était lui ma victime, mais je n'en avais cure.

-Comment oses-tu me juger ! Sache que je sais très bien que je ne suis plus un gosse, grâce à ta magnifique lâcheté j'ai dût assumer ton rôle en même pas deux semaines.

-Tu lances des impardonnables maintenant ? Je vois que le mariage est prévu pour bientôt, serais-je invité ?! Quand à parler de lâcheté, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à serpentard et je n'allais certainement pas vivre une vie qui ne me plait pas pour faire plaisir à mère. Ce ne s'appelle pas de la lâcheté mais du courage, et c'est ce qui te fait durement défaut !

-Peut-être que j'aurai pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage si tu m'avais un peu plus soutenu. Peut-être que moi aussi je leur aurais dit merde si seulement j'avais eut quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mes paroles le heurtèrent de plein fouet et il se mit à réfléchir là-dessus.

-Je…

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es un parfait Gryffondor, Sirius ?! Tu savais parfaitement que moi non plus je n'étais pas entièrement d'accord avec eux mais que je n'avais pas assez de force pour m'en sortir tout seul sans toi. Et tu es quand même parti, me laissant seul dans ce nid de serpent. La nuit de mes 16ans qui plus est ! Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai vu et enduré depuis cet été. Voldemort n'est pas plus tendre que mère.

-Reg, je suis désolé, sincèrement.

-C'est trop tard Sirius, j'accepte tes excuses mais c'est trop tard. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'agir. Sans plus rien ajouter je quittais la salle et parti essayer de dormir quelques heures.

Au matin j'allais à l'infirmerie récupérer Kreatur. J'allais informer Dumbledore que je quittais Tom et que j'allais dés ce pas récupérer mes affaire, mais que je n'étais pas sur de revenir après. Il tenta de me persuader de le laisser venir avec moi mais je refusais en bloc. De retour chez Tom je regroupai mes affaires et y mis le feu, ne laissant que comme seule trace de mon passage ici qu'un simple mot posé sur l'oreiller de ancienne chambre : « J'aime Tom, pas Voldemort ». Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire et pour ça il fallait que Kreatur m'indique l'endroit où Voldemort l'avait emmené après mon départ la veille. Quelques heures plus tard, comme Regulus le lui avait demandé Kreatur se rendit à Poudlard où il informa le directeur de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin. Plus tard dans la journée Sirius était convoqué par Dumbledore.

-Je ne crains que pour une fois le choixpeau magique ne se soit trompé, Sirius, et que cela ait eut des conséquences dramatiques.

-Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

-Ton frère avait sa place à Gryffondor, mais à l'âge de 11ans il n'était pas près.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de mon frère ? Pr…professeur venez en au fait s'il vous plait.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, mais…Regulus nous a fait avancé dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. Il nous a aussi donné quelques information qui vont nous permettre de sauver des dizaines de personnes et…

-Au fait professeur !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais Regulus est mort ce matin après avoir détruit une part d'âme à Voldemort.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : arf je me suis plantée. J'aime beaucoup le sujet que j'ai pris mais le hic c'est que je n'avais pas le temps pour le faire aussi long et détaillé que je l'aurai voulu et du coup je me suis dis que j'allais faire un truc fleur bleu mais bon bah non ^^ finalement je me suis encore une fois laissé porter par l'écriture. J'espère au moins que ça convaincra un peu. JE TIENS A PRECISER, que par manque de temps j'ai écrit ce petit truc tout petit bout par bout le soir vers minuit en général donc les conjugaisons et la grammaire sont pas au top.


	6. Charlie par Elrienne

**Charlie**

Les contraintes : Mentor Molly / Tom, Happy End

Personnages Principaux : Molly Weasley / Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Molly décida de rentrer au Terrier pour préparer des petites choses agréables à lui ramener. Pauvre enfant, décidemment le sort s'acharnait contre lui, comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez souffert ! Maintenant, en plus de toutes les épreuves déjà endurées, il portait la mort d'un ami, et le poids de la culpabilité. Même si c'était ridicule, personne n'arrivait à convaincre Harry qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que Cédric n'était pas mort à cause de sa stupide idée pour faire de Cédric le co-champion du tournois.  
Tout en marchant Molly réfléchissait à tout cela et il lui revenait en mémoire l'histoire de cet autre enfant qui avait été, lui aussi, malmené par la vie. Charlie. Molly se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Flash back

Molly se promenait sous la pluie, la lande grise l'apaisait, si sa sœur continuait ainsi elle la tuerait, et pourquoi fallait-il que leurs parents prennent toujours son parti ! Elle faisait des bêtises et c'était Molly qu'on réprimandait ! Même si elle était à des lieux de la catastrophe ! La jeune fille enrageait, cela ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Son père lui ferait-il donc toujours payer l'infidélité de sa mère ? Qu'y pouvait-elle, elle, si sa mère en avait préféré un autre pour lui faire un deuxième enfant ! Plongée dans ses pensées Molly s'assit à l'abri d'un cairn, elle pestait à voix haute en pensant aux punissions que son père inventait chaque jour en son honneur.  
Après avoir crié au ciel sa rage Molly se calma, la nature et la solitude lui faisait du bien, ici elle pouvait être elle-même. Pour la centième fois, la jeune fille se posa la question de s'enfuir, et, pour la centième fois, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas possible. Ou irait-elle ? Que ferait-elle avec sa taille d'enfant de douze ans (alors qu'elle en avait quinze) ? Personne ne voudrait l'employer, personne ne voudrait l'aider, et puis d'abord, elle ne savait même pas lire. En soupirant Molly se releva pour regagner la ferme familiale, si au moins elle pouvait parler avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait !  
À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle entendit un bruit provenant du cairn sous lequel elle s'était abritée. Molly vue rouge, si c'était encore un de ces garnements du village nul doute qu'il allait encore lui empoisonner la vie en racontant qu'il l'avait vu parler toute seule sur la lande ! Bien décidée à lui faire passer son envie de discuter Molly fit demi-tour et se mit à la recherche du mioche, mais ce qu'elle trouva n'était pas exactement un des sale gosse du village.  
Tout au fond du cairn, trempé et grelottant un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans la regardait avec terreur, les pupilles agrandit. Décontenancée, la jeune fille l'observa bêtement avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas d'ici, elle connaissait tous les mômes à 20 km à la ronde et celui-ci n'en faisait manifestement pas parti. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement en lui demandant s'il était perdu. Le gamin hocha furieusement la tête en signe de négation tout en continuant à trembler. Petit à petit les yeux de la jeune fille se faisaient à l'obscurité, elle pu le dévisager plus précisément. Il était brun avec de grands yeux d'onyx, la peau pâle, et de grandes marques bleues recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes, un de ses yeux gardait également la trace d'un coup plus ancien. Molly fut révoltée en voyant l'état de l'enfant, mais toujours pratique, commença par se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était en short et tee-shirt en plein mois de novembre sur la lande irlandaise. Elle défit son châle et lui passa sur les épaules en l'empêchant de s'éloigner tandis qu'elle le frictionnait pour faire circuler le sang dans son corps glacé. Après s'être activé une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle l'enroula dans le châle et lui mit ses gants. Le gamin reprenait figure humaine, il ne tremblait plus à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et son regard d'animal traqué avait été remplacé par un étonnement non dissimulé.  
Molly s'assit près de lui en s'excusant de n'avoir rien à manger.

- Comment t'appels-tu ?  
- Est ce que tu peux faire de la magie ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tout à l'heure quand tu criais tu disais que la prochaine fois tu ne te retiendrais pas et que tu les enverrais voler à l'autre bout du jardin.  
- Euh… Molly était bien embettée qu'il ait entendu ça. En fait, tu sais, c'est juste une manière de parler, la magie, ça n'existe pas.  
- Menteuse !

Molly resta scotchée, non mais il se prenait pour qui ce môme pour l'insulter comme ça ? Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir le gamin reprit.

- Je sais que tu mens tu es comme moi quand tu es énervées des choses bizarres se passent et comme personne ne comprends ce qui se passe on te punit. Moi aussi j'ai ça, et j'appelle ça de la magie.  
- D'où viens-tu ? demanda Molly fascinée par ce petit bout d'homme qui était le premier à formuler aussi justement sa situation.  
- D'Angleterre, je me suis enfui. Là-bas j'étais dans un orphelinat, j'ai pas de parents et comme je suis bizarre, les autres s'en prennent toujours à moi alors il se passe des trucs encore plus bizarres et du coup c'est moi qu'on punit. Tout le monde dit que je suis méchant, ils disent que je suis du gibier de potence et qu'on devrait me mettre en prison, alors moi je suis parti.

L'orphelin se tut après cette longue tirade, il serrait les poings si forts que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient. Molly lui prit les mains et les massa jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende.

- Comment t'appels-tu ?  
- Tom Jédusor, mais c'est pas mon nom, je l'aime pas, c'est celui que mes parents m'auraient donné, pourquoi je devrais garder leur nom puisqu'ils m'ont abandonné, hein ? J'veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça…  
- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ?  
- Je sais pas personne ne m'a jamais demandé…  
- Charles c'est joli non ?  
- Ça fait vieux !  
- Charlie alors ?  
- Mouais…  
- Va pour Charlie alors, enchantée Charlie, je m'appel Molly. Dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Timidement Charlie lui serra la main et lui sourit.

- Bon tu ne peux pas rester ici dans le froid, réfléchit Molly, voilà ce qu'on va faire, cette nuit je reviendrais te chercher quand tous le monde dormira et on ira dans la grange, à l'étage personne ne monte jamais, tu pourras te cacher là, c'est pas très confortable, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'ici, je t'apporterais des vêtements et à manger. Tu resteras caché là-bas le temps qu'on ait une meilleure idée.  
- Et ta famille ?  
- Na t'inquiète pas ils ne montent jamais la haut et ils ne s'occupe de moi que pour me punir, donc pas de risque qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit…

En repartant Molly se sentait tellement plus légère, pour la première fois quelqu'un la comprenait et pour la première fois elle se sentait utile. Elle allait l'aider, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il aille mieux.  
Le soir, elle revint le chercher comme promis, l'enfant avait peur de la suivre, peur qu'elle ne l'ait dénoncé, mais quand elle fit apparaître une petite lumière dans sa main pour les guider, il se rassura et la suivit. Elle l'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans la grange et lui donna à manger. Puis elle le laissa seul lui promettant de revenir le lendemain et de s'occuper de lui.

Fin du flash back

Molly se souvenait très bien de cette période, c'était les plus beaux moments qu'elle avait passé, là-bas, en Irlande. Il était resté presque une année comme ça, Charlie caché dans la grange et elle faisant la navette. Elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, et bien qu'elle ait souvent été un peu surprise de la véhémence du garçon face aux autres, ceux qui ne faisaient pas de magie, il était vraiment gentil.  
Et, en juin de l'année suivante Molly avait reçu une lettre qui avait changée leurs vies. Elle se souvenait exactement de comment cette matinée s'était déroulée.

Flash back

Molly s'était levée aux aurores comme à son habitude pour aller nourrir les animaux, elle avait apporté son petit déjeuné à Charlie qui dormait encore puis était allée traire les vaches. Quand elle était entrée dans la cuisine de la ferme en milieu de matinée, elle avait vu ses parents discuter vivement. Quand elle s'était arrêtée sur le seuil de la porte, son père s'était retourné et lui avait tendu une lettre en lui disant de faire ses bagages. Stupéfiée, Molly avait regardé la lettre sans comprendre, elle tourna un regard implorant vers sa mère qui se décida à lui lire.  
La lettre venait d'Angleterre, d'une école de sorciers nommé Poudlard. Le directeur expliquait qu'il n'avait appris l'existence de Molly que quelques mois auparavant et que par conséquent elle était très en retard sur sa scolarité. Il lui demandait de bien vouloir se rendre à Londres dès fin juin pour suivre des cours de rattrapage et intégrer l'école en troisième année dès le mois de septembre. La lettre achevé la mère dit à Molly qu'elle avait jusqu'à ce soir pour faire sa valise, elle partait demain pour l'Angleterre, elle irait vivre chez son père. Molly tenta de poser des questions, elle savait bien que l'homme avec qui elle vivait n'était pas son père, mais l'envoyer comme ça chez un parfait inconnu sans autre explication qu'un lettre bizarre écrite en vert…  
Quelques minutes après elle discutait dans la grange avec Charlie. Celui-ci se montra beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'elle, l'idée d'apprendre la magie était très excitante.

- Mais je ne sais même pas lire, se plaignit Molly  
- Et alors ils t'apprendront !  
- Et cet homme, mon père, je ne sais pas qui c'est !  
- Ça peut pas être pire qu'ici non ?

Molly soupira, Charlie n'avait pas tord si elle avait bien compris l'école était un pensionnat donc elle ne serrait avec son « père » qu'un mois tout au plus, et après elle serait une étudiante !

- Charlie il faut que tu retourne à l'orphelinat  
- Hein, quoi, mais ça va pas j'y remettrais jamais les pieds là-bas !  
- Si, il faut que tu y retourne sinon tu ne recevras jamais ta lettre.  
- Quoi ?  
- Réfléchis, il faut que tu ais une adresse pour que cette école, Poudlard t'envoie ton inscription. Viens avec moi à Londres, retourne à l'orphelinat, et on se retrouvera dans un an au maximum à l'école.  
- Dans ce cas, j'y retournerais l'année prochaine.  
- Ne sois pas stupide que vas-tu faire ici tout seul, tu es un enfant tu ne peux rien faire.  
- Je suis un magicien !  
- Ça ne change rien Charlie…  
- Et ben, ça devrait ! Cria Charlie en se mettant à bouder.

Le lendemain Molly attendait le bateau avec Charlie, le matin, sa mère lui avait donné un peu d'argent et lui dit avait au revoir dans la cuisine puis elle était remontée dans sa chambre. Molly n'avait revu ni son beau-père ni sa demi-sœur. Elle était allé chercher Charlie et ils avaient pris la direction du port. La jeune fille avait juste assez d'argent pour leur payer la traversé à tous les deux et elle espérait vraiment que quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre coté de la mer.  
Quand ils débarquèrent en Angleterre, un monsieur les attendait. Il se présenta comme le vrai père de Molly. Surpris de voir deux enfants, la jeune fille lui expliqua que Charlie était un ami et qu'il avait fait le voyage ensemble, il devait retourner à son orphelinat après avoir passé quelque temps chez des amis. Le père paru sceptique mais accepta de reconduire l'enfant. Après avoir dit au revoir à Charlie sur le pas de la porte de son orphelinat Molly suivit son père vers sa nouvelle demeure.

Fin du flash back

Après ça Molly et Charlie avait beaucoup correspondu, Charlie lui expliquait les tourments qu'il subissait à l'orphelinat, et Molly tentait de lui remonter le moral en lui parlant de l'école. Elle avait réussi à intégrer la troisième année de Poudlard, bien que son niveau soit très bas, elle était très heureuse. Elle s'était fait des amis qui la comprenaient et l'écoutaient. Les cours de magies étaient formidables, et le nom de son père étant synonyme de famille de « sang pur » Molly jouissait de tous les privilèges liés à cet état.  
Pendant un an tout c'était passé pour le mieux, Charlie avait fini par recevoir une visite d'un des professeur, le professeur Dumbledore, qui lui avait donné son inscription à l'école. Charlie était maintenant certain de pouvoir venir apprendre la magie ce qui le rendait heureux.  
Les deux premières années de Charlie s'étaient très bien passé, en dehors du fait que le directeur avait refusé sa demande de changer son nom. Charlie se voyait donc appeler Tom par tout le monde et cela l'insupportait au plus au point. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Molly continuait à l'appeler Charlie, mais n'osait pas le faire devant les autres. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis, mais Charlie venait toujours demander conseil à la jeune fille avant de prendre une décision importante.  
Ce fut en fin de sixième année que les choses se compliquèrent. Depuis plus d'un an, un ami de Molly lui faisait la cour. Arthur était gentil et attentionné, il la faisait rire, et ils s'entendaient sur tous les sujets importants. Au mois de juin, Arthur fit sa déclaration à Molly qui s'empressa de lui répondre positivement. Le soir en retrouvant Charlie elle lui fit part de son bonheur, mais le jeune homme ne manifesta aucune joie particulière. Molly déçue et un peu blessée, rentra dans son dortoir en se demandant quelle mouche piquait son ami.  
Après être resté en froid quelque jour, Charlie explosa et lui fit remarquer qu'Arthur Weasley ne la connaissait même pas, il ne savait pas qui était sa mère, qu'elle avait vécue en Irlande avant de venir à Poudlard, il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient amis. Molly qui avait voulu occulter sa vie passée s'énerva et lui que tous cela n'avait aucune importance. Charlie parti en claquant la porte.

L'année suivante ils n'eurent que très peu de contacts. Molly passait le plus clair de son temps avec Arthur, et Tom fréquentait des gens que Molly trouvait peu recommandables.  
Et puis les choses avaient été de mal en pis. Alors que Molly commençait sa vie avec Arthur d'horribles rumeurs avaient couru sur le compte de Charlie. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que tout était faux, mais Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de la sincérité du jeune homme. Lorsque deux ans plus tard, Molly s'était marié, Charlie n'avait fait qu'une apparition éclair alors qu'il était le témoin de la mariée.  
Et, pour finir, lorsqu'il était sorti de Poudlard, Molly n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs années.

Un jours un certain Lord Voldemort était apparu et Molly avait eu bien du mal à reconnaître le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sur la lande irlandaise. Alors qu'elle était enceinte de Fred et George, elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres signée Charlie qui comme elle allait s'en rendre compte lui annonçait les prochains méfaits de Voldemort. À plusieurs reprises Molly avait tenté de parler à Charlie, mais à chaque fois elle s'était retrouvée face au seigneur des ténèbres. La seule chose qui lui avait été accordée c'est qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais directement à sa famille.  
Promesse qui semblait être caduc vu qu'Arthur avait été gravement blessé par Nagini.

Machinalement, Molly triturait un petit médaillon pendu à son cou, cadeau de Charlie pour ses quinze ans. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours devant Poudlard. Alors qu'elle se remettait en marche un pop se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Lucius Malfoy la regardait avec dégoût en lui tendant la main. En soupirant, Molly la saisit et se laissa transplanner dans un lieu inconnu. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était seule face à ce qui avait été son meilleur ami.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu es de retour…  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de te transporter de joie…  
- Pourquoi le devrais-je Charlie ? Je doute que tu sois revenu pour mener enfin une vie tranquille. Ton retour annonce mort et destruction, et tu vas à nouveau faire souffrir tous ceux auxquels je tiens.  
- Je t'ai promis de ne pas m'en prendre aux tiens !  
- Ah oui et Arthur ?  
- C'était un accident, ce n'est pas lui qui devait garder le département ce soir là.  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Et Harry ?  
- Harry ne pas parti de ton famille, il n'est pas de ton sang !  
- C'est bien là le problème Tom, Voldemort tressailli lorsqu'elle l'appela par ce prénom, pour toi tout se réduit au sang, tu ne comprends rien.  
- Le sang est la seule chose de sûr.  
- Dans ce cas, je te rappelle que le mien ne l'est pas, ma mère était moldue.  
- C'est différent !  
- Non Charlie, c'est pareil, tu es incohérent et violent, je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Laisse moi rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée au Terrier, Molly pleurait en emballant des affaires pour Harry, à quel moment son meilleur ami avait-il sombré dans la folie ? A quel moment l'avait-elle complètement perdu ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

Je sais, je sais... Je vais essayer de poster la suite pour dimanche...


End file.
